


MISSING

by aace1234



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), One Direction (Band), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Louis, Detective Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Medical Procedures, Missing Persons, Murder, Older Harry, Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Trauma, Younger Louis Tomlinson, larry stylinson - Freeform, medical drama, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aace1234/pseuds/aace1234
Summary: Louis brothers report Louis missing after they can’t get hold of him for 24hoursHarry Styles and Charlie Stone, detectives of the teenage homicide and missing persons division, are long time friends of the Tomlinson's and take the case.Angst, Fluff and Drama ensured
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson
Comments: 40
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another new story!! Enjoy x

“Scott?” Harry questions as three males he remembers so clearly and hasn’t seen in about four years walk through the doors of the police station. 

Harry is just finishing his shift and about to walk out of the bureau. As head of homicide and missing persons he’s had a very long day and is ready for a good night’s sleep.

“Harry?” Scott replies surprised.

Scott and Harry are both 27, they went to high school and university together. Harry studying justice and criminology before heading to the police force and Scott studying medicine and becoming an Emergency room doctor. 

“Wholly shit” Harry replies as they hug hello, they lost touch some years ago but have always been on each other’s minds.

“You remember Drew and Edward” Scott says as the pull apart 

“Of course” Harry says as he goes to hug them both.

“It’s good to see you Haz” Drew says 

“You haven’t changed a bit” Edward smiles slightly hugging Harry back

Drew and Edward are Scott’s brothers, twins and two years younger, Edward a high class lawyer and Drew the CEO of a high class record label. 

Even though it’s great to see each other, Harry can see that something isn’t right. Something is amiss, the boys seem on edge and a little worried.

“What brings you all here. My shift just ended but I can lead you in the right direction” Harry says

The boys look at each other upset.

“What’s happened” Harry asks seriously as he puts his hands on his hips frowning. 

“We need to report a missing person” Drew says. 

“Missing person?” Harry asks and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“Our younger brother, you remember Louis, he’s been missing for 24 hours and we can’t find him anywhere” Edward says a little panicked. 

“Okay, okay, just let me see if my squad partner has left yet and we will get things started on a missing person report” Harry says

Harry of course remembers Louis, Louis was quite young when Harry became friends with the boys but he would never forget Louis gorgeous blue eyes, cute smile and innocence. Louis always had a love for Harry’s curls and Harry would give in to Louis when he was over at the house and let him put his hair in pigtails. There was always something about Louis that Harry was drawn too, there has always been a protectiveness that Harry felt, and even though the boys lost touch he still wonders of Louis every now and then. Harry will do everything he can to help the boys find Louis. Harry knows how critical the first 24 hours can be in a missing person case. He just hopes that Louis has maybe just wondered off or needed space and will be back in no time.

“Are you sure, you’ve just finished your shift” Edward says.

“Of course, you guys are my family. We will find him don’t worry” Harry says.

Harry leads the boys to his office that has a conference room table set up, whiteboards with pictures all over them and a desk full of paperwork. 

“Take a seat” Harry gestures to the boys. 

They all take their coats off and sit down, Harry not even caring that he’s just finished a twelve hour shift. He rolls his sleeves of his black button up to his elbows and runs his hand through his short curly locks. He’s tired but needs to lead this case. 

He looks at the three boys in front of him, they are all just as gorgeous as he remembers, the Tomlinson genes providing three tall, muscly good looking boys, all with blue grey eyes. They look exhausted though and worried, like they haven’t slept in a week.

Charlie, Harry’s squad partner then walks into the office.

“Thought you knocked off H” he says as he sticks his head in.

“Boys, what the!” He then asks as he too recognises the Tomlinson boys. Charlie and the boys used to know each other through university too. They can’t believe they haven’t seen each other in years and that Charlie and Harry are work partners. 

After the boys are reacquainted they all sit down at the table.

“So what’s going on?” Charlie asks concerned 

“Louis’ gone missing” Edward says 

“Okay, and you’re sure he’s not just at a friends house?” Charlie asks.

“Positive, we’ve checked everywhere” Scott says.

“Okay, so first things first let’s go over what’s happened. How old is Louis now? Around 17? Do you have a recent photo” Harry asks, Harry has the picture an 12 year old Louis in his head .

“Yeah, he’s just turned 17” Edward says

“Here is a recent picture” Scott says passing over his phone to Harry and Charlie.

Harry’s breath gets caught in his throat, Louis is absolutely stunning, his feathery brown hair, tanned skin, and bright, bright blue eyes are beautiful. It then hits Harry and Charlie at the same time and they look at each other worriedly, they are thinking the worst but hoping it’s not what they are thinking, they’ve been chasing a serial killer for the last few weeks who targets young boys all blue eyes, and football players, all boys were also gay. They are praying Louis doesn’t fit all the categories.

“I’ll send this to Jax and get this printed and held as a media pic incase we need it” Charlie tells Harry who nods.

“What were Louis last movements. Does he live with you boys, or your parents?” Harry asks carefully. 

There is an obvious reason why the boys are here and not their parents. Harry remembers Mark and Jay as the most loving people, warm and friendly like his own parents.

“Well, um...a lot has happened in four years” Drew slightly chuckles dryly 

“We lost mum and dad four years ago on a car accident. We have custody of Louis and are his legal guardians, he lives with us, we all share a penthouse in the city”

“Shit, I’m so sorry boys” Harry says sincerely.

“It was a tough year but we made it through and we’re closer than ever” Drew says.

Harry smiles and nods, knowing the boys would be taking the best care of Louis.

“So Louis, he’s still in school?” Harry asks 

“He finished a year early, he’s in uni now, on a football Scholarship” Scott says.

Harry and Charlie don’t show their concern but a horrid feeling sets in their gut.

“What University is he attending” Charlie asks

“Manchester, he has scouts wanting him for the representative team for MAN U” Scott says 

“Wow that’s impressive” Harry says 

“So what were Louis movements and what made you consider him missing” Charlie asks kindly.

“Louis has training every afternoon pretty much, until 6, sometimes he will stay in the dorms with his friend Noah who’s also on the team. Noah is two years older than Louis but they are best friends” Drew says 

“Last night, Louis text me at 4:00pm saying he was staying at the dorms with Noah after training and not to worry about picking him up” Scott says 

“We usually call each other at 6 every night if we aren’t going to be together, just to check in. Louis has a three call rule, if he misses our call three times in a row he’s grounded” Drew says 

“It wasn’t until we tried to contact him last night, he didn’t answer, we tried a few more times until morning but still no luck. We couldn’t get hold of Noah until the morning and he confirmed that Louis never made it to training last night and he told us that Louis sent him a text message saying he was sick and going home, that was around 2pm so before he sent the text to Scott saying he was staying at the dorms. We have spent the day literally walking the university grounds, asking around if people had seen him and no one has” Edward says.

“We searched a few more places and then came here, we are really worried. This is really unlike Louis” Drew says.

“Is he popular at uni?” Harry asks

“Yeah, very, everyone loves Louis, the team treat him like a little brother” Scott says

“I’m really sorry to ask this and I’m not prying I promise but...what’s Louis sexual orientation” Harry asks

“He came out two years ago as gay” Drew says

Harry and Charlie share a look 

“Does that mean something?” Scott asks 

“It might, look we have a few leads we can start with. I’ll log on tonight and we will bring in a team, the first 24 hours is crucial and we just need to find him” Harry says

“I’ll log on too, hopefully we will have Louis back safe and sound in a few hours” Charlie says.

The boys nod

“What do we do? We can help search” Edward says

“Back track and ask all of Louis friends for information again, we will pay Noah a visit and the team but try to think of any places Louis likes to go and start there” Charlie says 

The boys nod and get to work. 

Harry and Charlie split their investigation areas, it takes Harry two hours to find CCTV footage of Louis last movements. He was seen at his favourite local coffee shop one hour before he sent his text to Noah at 1:00pm. 

As Harry sits down in his office to watch the footage, he feels deep emotions. It’s always hard to watch someone’s last movements but this is Louis, even though he doesn’t know Louis as a teenager, his likes, dislikes, his little quirks. He still feels a huge connection to him and it unsettles Harry. Harry came out as gay at 17 and has had a few partners here and there but nothing long term, he’s just never found the right person. 

The screen shows up and the quality of footage is crystal clear, Harry sees Louis exit the coffee shop, a takeaway cup in his hand. He has a pair of black skinny jeans on and a white and blue baseball shirt, with black vans on his feet. His feathery brown hair is quaffed nicely, he’s tiny and Harry’s heart skips a beat. 

Louis reaches into his pocket and pulls out his car keys. Someone off camera then calls out to him. Louis looks up and over towards the voice, a few words are exchanged. Louis then looks around the deserted car park uneasily, he hesitates but then walks over toward the person and out of shot. 

Ten seconds later Louis coffee cup spills back into shot and that’s when Louis disappears.

Harry sighs, his heart aches for Louis and for the boys. He doesn’t want to imagine what Louis is going though right now. it’s not really much to go on but Harry just hopes they find Louis soon, although uneasiness is settling in.


	2. Chapter 2

24 hours turns into a week before Harry and Charlie find any new lead. The boys have been spending nearly the entire week together. The more they look into Louis disappearance the more Charlie and Harry are convinced it’s linked to the case they are working on. 

Three boys all aged 18 and 19 have gone missing within Manchester over the last eight weeks. The boys were all similar in appearance to Louis, football scholars at university and were gay. None of the boys knew each other or went to the same university and although Louis is only 17 they are still convinced the cases are connected. They will work this case until they find this killer and they need to find Louis before his body turns up like the other three. 

All boys have turned up on their respected football fields, naked, tortured and freshly killed. It’s usually two weeks between body’s and as time ticks by Harry and Charlie feel more restless.

“Styles” Harry says direct as he answers his phone. 

“Boss, new body has shown up, Leicester park” Max says on the other end.

Harry’s heart stops 

“We’re on our way” Harry says as he and Charlie climb into Harry’s rover 

“It might not be him Haz, different area” Charlie tries.

“It’s the field across the road from his uni” Harry says 

Charlie sighs, it doesn’t look good.

They pull up to the park and Harry and Charlie get out to a closed off crime scene full of police, ambulance officers and the coroner. Harry sucks in his breath as they approach the boy lying face down on the grass, naked.

Please don’t be Louis, please god don’t be Louis. Is all Harry keeps saying over and over in his head. 

As he gets closer they are let through the police tape and Harry’s heart sinks. The boy has brown hair but he can’t see his face.

“Defective Styles, Detective Stone” They are greeted by everyone.

“What have we got” Charlie asks 

“Young boy, aged 19, Joshua Lint by his ID” One of the police officers says. 

Harry and Charlie relax, thank god it’s not Louis. The media is around though and no doubt the boys would have heard of a body being found. 

“Estimated time of death?” Harry asks 

“Not more than 8 hours” Karen their coroner says.

Harry nods, it’s the same circumstances as their killer. Harry’s phone then starts ringing and he looks down to see Scott calling. Harry quickly answers 

“It’s not him Scotty, it okay” Harry says gently.

Harry hears Scott relax and a quiet sob escape him, and Harry too has a lump in his throat hearing Scott’s vulnerability. 

“Thank fuck” Scott says choked 

“We will be over tonight, I’ll give you a rundown” Harry says

“Thanks Haz, see you soon” Scott says and they hang up. 

This case is getting personal for Harry, he is so invested it’s got him. He knows this happens, that there is always that one case in your career that hits you so hard you eat, breathe and live it. Harry knows this is his case and will do everything he can to bring Louis home safely. 

When Harry and Charlie are driving back to the station Harry brings up some concerns.

“There is no missing person listed under Joshua lint, Angela couldn’t find anything. He’s never been reported missing. We need to find out why” Harry says.

Charlie starts making some calls as Harry drives through the streets, he’s so thankful the boy wasn’t Louis but he feels so guilty thinking that. The poor kid lost his life, was tortured like the other three victims and this case is quickly becoming one of the largest, horrific cases in Manchester history. 

“He’s from a foster home, his foster parents are waiting for us back at the station, apparently he’s only been gone 24 hours, somethings not right” Charlie says as he gets off the phone.

“Fuck. He’s trying to throw us off the scent and it’s something to do with Louis” Harry says.

It’s silent for a few minutes the boys just thinking. 

“So, how well did you know Louis?” Charlie asks trying to understand Harry’s attachment to this case. 

“I mean, he was always around when I would visit the boys at home, he was a cute kid, always smiling, he loved my hair for some reason and would always want to put it in ponytails” Harry smiles at the memory. “I remember how much the boys loved him and doted on him” Harry says. 

“Yeah, me too, I remember him always wanted to come out with us and the boys having to promise him red gummy bears when they got home to keep him from getting upset” Charlie chuckles.

Harry smiles at that, Louis loved red gummy bears and Harry would always sneak him a packet without his parents or the boys seeing.

“I feel close to him, the boy’s are family, I called Jay Mum and the boys did the same with mine” Harry says slightly upset 

“Why did you lose touch?” Charlie asks.

Harry sighs

“I joined the force and we just got so busy, Scott was working all hours at the hospital and we just stopped calling. The boys were always on my mind though I wanted to get back in touch but when I went to their old house, of course they’d moved. What about you?” Harry confesses as he asks Charlie.

“Pretty much the same, I was in law before this. Edward and I were University partners but I quickly figured out it wasn’t for me and well, here I am”Charlie chuckles. 

“I can’t imagine what they are going through” Harry says. 

Charlie sighs 

“I can’t give them bad news” Charlie says as they pull up to the station.

Harry stops the car and looks at Charlie.

“We won’t” Harry says sternly and Charlie nods as they exist the car.


	3. Chapter 3

It turns out Joshua’s parents hadn’t reported him missing because he sent them a text message, saying he was staying at a friends house the night before. Harry and Charlie pull his phone records and discover that the area his text was sent from matches with that of Louis last text.

As they look further into Joshua’s case they realise how similar to Louis it is. Obviously Joshua didn’t send his last text, like they believe Louis didn’t either. Charlie and Harry belive that they are linked. but they need to find out why Joshua’s body turned up before Louis which is not the usual pattern. They have a theory, but it’s also hard to process and they just hope they find Louis soon.

When Charlie and Harry finally make it to the boys apartment that night they exit the lift and find   
The boys all in the lounge room, on their computers. The house looks exactly the same as Harry and Charlie’s office, pictures of Louis all over the room with suspects pinned up. Maps of Louis last steps are on the board with red circles around certain places. There are takeout containers all over the floor. It looks like the boys haven’t slept in days. 

“Guys, have you slept?” Charlie asks as he puts dinner on the bench and starts dishing up the boxes. 

“No time” Drew says 

“Boys, come on. Let’s have a break and have some dinner hey” Harry says 

The boys sigh but agree, rubbing their tired eyes as they meet the other boys in the kitchen. 

They all dig into their food, this has been the routine for the past week. Harry and Charlie have practically moved in to the boy’s two spare rooms and they go over the case and any new leads they find. The boys have all taken leave from their jobs until Louis has been found and normally Harry and Charlie wouldn’t allow the family to be this active on a case but the boys are determined and will stop at nothing to find Louis. Harry and Charlie think involving them will help the boys mentally and it might be good having fresh eyes on everything.

“So any new leads?” Edward asks Harry and Charlie.

“Was the body found today related to Louis case?” Drew asks 

“We think so, but somethings not right, Joshua was missing 24 hours before his body showed up. The killer usually waits two weeks to the day before he will place the body” Harry says.

“So what does that mean?” Scott asks afraid of the answer 

Harry and Charlie look at each other and sigh.

“Tell us” Drew says 

“We think maybe the killer is trying to throw us of the scent” Charlie says

“We think.....we think he might want to....keep Louis” Harry says swallowing hard.

“Keep him?” Drew asks

“What does that mean?” Scott whispers 

“We’ve seen this on a few cases before. The killer takes a shine to one of his victims, they mean more to him than the others. They become more addicted and possessive of their victim. Joshuas killing might be the result of his frustrations, Louis has thrown him and he’s trying to get control back. Which means killing and replacing what Louis was supposed to be. So he can keep Louis longer” Charlie says.

The boys try to process what they’ve just been told.

“Wait so, he wouldn’t be hurting Louis then? He’s definitely still alive?” Edward asks hope in his voice.

“We think he’s alive yes” Harry says and the unanswered question doesn’t go unnoticed, but the boy’s can’t think of Louis being hurt like that. 

“So what do we do” Scott asks

“We keep searching. We found out that Joshua’s and Louis last text were sent from the same area and that’s a huge lead. We can start focusing our searches in more of a confined space” Harry says.

“I keep replaying the CCTV footage of Louis last movements and there is something that’s not right, somethings off but I can’t put my finger on what” Edward says.

“You guys are doing amazing, honestly Louis is so lucky to have you guys. As frustrating as it can be, this does take time and you guys need to stop putting so much pressure on yourselves” Charlie says.

“We just want him home” Drew says.

“We know and we will get him home” Charlie says determined. 

“As worrying as it is that he still has Louis, this is a good sign, it means the killer is feeling more out of control and that means he will become sloppy and start leaving more evidence behind. We are still waiting on results to come in from Joshua’s crime scene, but hopefully there will be more to go on” Harry says

The boys are hopeful that something comes in soon. Even though Louis may still be alive they know their time is limited.

...

“Shit I know what it is” Edward says suddenly as he sits up, his laptop in hand

The boys have been back at it, dinner long over.

“What?” The boys ask.

“The car, there is no car that leaves the carpark right after Louis was taken. There are six more cars that come in and leave before 4pm when Louis phone sends Scott that message from two towns over but they are all accounted for” Edward explains. 

“Yeah that’s right” Charlie says. 

“There is no CCTV footage that from any neighbouring businesses in the direction Louis was last seen” Harry says.

“No but there is CCTV from the service station down the road and there is a blue Camry that drives back and forth past six times before it turns into the street opposite the coffee shop” Edward says. 

“Can you make out the plate?” Harry asks.

“SEWJK399” Edward says.

Harry doesn’t waist a second before he’s calling it in 

“Plate belongs to a Christopher Jean last known address is 166 West lane East London east” Harry says as he gets off the phone.

“Well what do we do now” Scott asks

“Well we need to go have a chat with Christopher” Charlie says 

“We need to see if he has an alibi and if he saw something, anything” Harry says.

“It’s late can we go now?” Edward asks 

“Unfortunately not, we need to have a warrant pushed through, will have to wait until morning” Charlie says 

“But first thing we’re going to be knocking on his door. We promise” Harry says 

....

“Mr Jean?” Charlie asks as a man answers the door.

Harry and Charlie hold up their badges as they look through the screen door at the possibly serial killer they’ve been chasing for months. Their suits and ties are intimidating enough but this guy looks surprised. 

“Is this about my car?” Christopher asks as he opens the screen door.

The guy is cleanly shaven, dressed in a crisp suit.

“Daddy!!” A little girl yells from behind as she runs down the hallway, Christopher looks behind him and smiles as he pics her up on his hip.

“Hey pumpkin” he says as she cuddles him close.

He then looks back towards Charlie and Harry.

“I reported my car stolen about two weeks ago now, the police officer I spoke to told me he would have someone come out to take details but no one has been out yet” Christopher says 

Harry and Scott look at each other, 

“Do you know who you spoke too? The officer?” Charlie asks.

“Um, officer Shaw maybe, Cody Shaw?” Christopher says.

Cody is a complete idiotic officer and Harry and Charlie will have to have words about not arranging for officers to visit the premises or to have the car listed as stolen.

“Is something wrong? I take it you haven’t found the car?” Christopher says 

“We haven’t located it no but we believe it may have been involved in a possible kidnapping” Harry says.

“Oh my god, Well. If I can help in anyway please let me know, I would love the car back but at the end of the day insurance will cover it and it’s not a priority and if I can help I will” Christopher says.

“Appreciate it, where about’s was your car taken from?” Harry asks

“Lilian Street, I was inside grabbing a coffee and I came back out and it was gone” Christopher says.

Charlie and Harry look at each other, that’s the same street the coffee shop Louis was taken from is on.

“We appreciate your help, we will make sure someone is in touch and we will let you know when we find your car” Harry says 

“Thanks” Christopher says.

Harry and Charlie head back to Harry’s rover and back to the station. They need to chat to Cody about the stolen car report and back track from their.


	4. Chapter 4

A month passes and the case goes cold, no new leads, no useful CCTV footage, all leads end up at a dead end but Harry refuses to close the case. Two more bodies have shown up and even though the killer slipped up and left his DNA behind on one of the victims, its finding the killer that’s the problem. 

Stanley Green was a direct hit in the database, his face has been plastered all over the news but he seems to have fallen off the face of the earth. The hoax calls are coming in thick and fast resulting in resources being used up and its becoming frustrating. They won’t give up though, the boys are still as vigilant, are drumming up as much media attention as they can which has been a huge help. They just need one good lead so they can nail this guy once and for all.

“Do you think he’s still alive” Drew asks as they are all eating dinner at the apartment 

“Without a doubt. Louis is smart, he’s strong he’s got mum and dad looking after him from above. I know he’s alive” Scott says with conviction.

“Do you think he will be okay? Like if we find him, do you think he will be okay?” Edward says. 

“With us around I know he will, whatever shit that arsehole has put Louis through we will get him through it, we will be there for him, he will recover from this” Scott says

Edward looks to Harry and Charlie for reassurance too.

“Scott’s right, there’s been plenty of cases where we’ve saved victims who go on to lead happy and healthy lives. Of course dealing with the trauma can and will be terribly hard, but I know we are going to find Louis and get him through this” Harry says 

It’s then they Harry’s phone rings

“Styles” he says direct.

“Boss, we’ve had a complaint from a neighbour of a man in Greenberg street West Grove. She said she heard a commotion coming from the house tonight, as well as other strange comings and goings the last few days. She describes the car the man is driving as a blue Camry, I’ve pushed a warrant through.....she says she saw a boy in the upstairs window tonight, and he matches Louis description” Jax says over the phone sounding rushed 

“Shit, Charlie and I are on our way, no one is to go in without us. We will meet the team at headquarters, de brief and head in” Harry says 

“Right boss I’ll organise everyone” Jax says

“Will will be there within half an hour” Harry says as he hangs up

“What’s happened” Scott asks and Harry can see the fear in his eyes

“We have a lead, a possibly sighting of Louis” Harry says as he and Charlie grab their coats. 

“What, can we come? Where are you going” Edward asks as they all get up.

“You know you can’t come, sit by the phone, we will call you as soon as we can, you know that, please boys trust us” Charlie says. 

“Please please find him, please bring him home safe please” Drew begs and Harry and Charlie’s hearts break. These boys have been through hell the last few months.

“We will boys, we promise” Harry says

“Sit by the phone” Charlie instructs and the boy’s do

Minutes roll into hours and it feels like an eternity. Just when they are going to give up and lose it. The phone rings.

....

Harry and Charlie head straight to the station to de brief the team.

“Boys listen up, let’s get this organised and Louis home safe” Harry yells to quiten the room down.

“Harry and I will head in first, armed with vests, with our team spotting us, SWAT take the back entrance and roof above and out on the front lawn” Charlie says as they place the map out on the table and direct everyone 

“Our priority is getting Louis out Alive. We need Stanley alive, but not at the cost of Louis. We will have Ambulance waiting onsite” Harry says.

“We don’t know what we are walking into boys. Prepare yourselves, Louis has probably been living a nightmare for over a month and he needs to trust us to get him out and to safety” Charlie says.

Everyone agrees and they decide to head out.

“Follow my car, sirens off, we don’t want him to do something drastic, lights on when we turn into the street! let’s go” Harry says as they all get going.

Harry and Charlie arm up with vests under their police jackets. They pray Louis is still alive and okay, pray this is what they’ve been waiting for and can get him back to his family. 

It’s a tense ride as they race to the address, usually Harry loves this part of the job, raids and busts give him such a thrill. This time though, he’s on edge. As they pull into the neighbourhood the houses are modest and the immaculate front lawns give off a very posh vibe. Harry wonders how the neighbours have gone this long without realising what’s been under their noses. 

The house they pull up too looks the same as the neighbours, immaculate. Charlie parks the car and without even hesitating they are all out of the cars, guns drawn and falling into line. Harry and Charlie are up on the stoop first. They look at each other, this is it. They know their team will back them up, know the steps, they’ve done this hundreds of times. They give each other a nod, their nod of trust and are straight into work mode.

“Open up police” Harry yells in all his dominance 

They get no answer 

“You have one more chance, open the door” Charlie yells 

They then hear running footsteps from inside.

That’s all it takes before they break the door down and Harry and Charlie lead the way in. 

The house is absolutely disgusting. The smell of death and blood is in the air, it’s filthy and full of rubbish. They make their way through the house as silent as possible. 

When they reach a set of stairs Harry and Charlie break apart, half the team follow Charlie towards the kitchen and the other half follow Harry upstairs. Harry checks the first room they come to, he nearly vomits at the smell as he opens the door, it smells of rotting flesh but there is no sign of Louis.

Harry signals his team and moves forward to the next room.

“Suspect restrained. I repeat suspect restrained and in custody” Harry hears over the radio. Charlie has caught Stanley and Harry needs to find Louis. 

As he opens the door to the second room, the first thing his eyes land on is a small boy in the corner chained by his torso, to the radiator. The look on his face is one of pure terror. He’s in black boxer shorts extremely dirty and beaten, he’s black and blue and Harry’s heart just breaks.

“Louis” Harry says carefully as he stops his team entering the room. They hang back outside keeping watch from the door.

Louis looks intently at Harry.

“Harry?” Louis whispers his voice extremely horse 

Harry is shocked Louis remember who he is. 

Louis has seen Harry and Charlie on the news, Stanley made him watch the broadcasts, taunting him with his brothers and detectives, telling him he will never be found. Louis remembers both Harry and Charlie from his childhood so clearly.

“Yeah buddy, it’s me, it’s Harry. I’m not going to hurt you okay, you’re safe now” Harry says as he puts his gun away and walks further towards Louis slowly.

Louis flinches out of pure instinct 

“It’s okay, shhh it’s okay” Harry says.

He kneels down in front of Louis trying to asses his injuries. It’s bad, Louis looks terrible and like he’s ready to give up.

“Is it okay if I call one of my team in, we can get these chains off you and somewhere safe, we have an ambulance downstairs” Harry says gently 

Louis looks at Harry, he’s scared but needs to get out of here, incase his captor comes back and kills Harry before he gets free.

Harry sees the panic on Louis face 

“It’s okay, He’s is in custody, he can’t hurt you okay” Harry says comfortingly. 

Louis nods and Harry smiles, he turns behind him to his team, still kneeling on Louis level.

“Max, can you come and help me, we need to get these chains off Louis” Harry says.

Max enters the room quietly and efficiently cuts the chains around Louis off. Louis then without warning launches for Harry and latches on to him. Harry is taken aback but welcomes the hug. He cups Louis head and hold him tightly.

“It’s okay kiddo, I’ve got you, you’re safe now okay, it’s all going to be okay” Harry reassures over and over.

Louis doesn’t say anything just keeps a hold of Harry, he won’t let go. Harry somehow manages to get his warm police jacket off and put it on Louis. Harry stands up with Louis still attached to him and walks out of the room, his team flagging them both as they walk out of the disgusting, filthy house. 

Harry takes Louis to the ambulance but Louis will not let go of Harry.

“Go with him Haz, I’ll call the boys and we will meet you at the hospital” Charlie says 

The ambulance agrees and Harry gets in the back of the ambulance with Louis latched on to him. They share a moment together the whole way to the hospital. Some unsaid understanding between them both. 

The ambulance officers try their best to assess Louis but he won’t even budge off Harry and Harry is secretly grateful. Having Louis in his arms does something to him, and he will savour this moment forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis passes out by the time they reach the hospital and there is a media storm when they arrive. Louis is finally pried from Harry and whisked away. Harry heads to the waiting room and is met with Charlie and the boys waiting for any type of news. 

“Haz” the boys chorus as he enters the waiting room in a bit of a daze

“Boys” Harry responds and they all just fall into each other 

“Is he okay?” They all ask as they all break apart.

Harry sighs as they all take a seat. Harry leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees 

“He wouldn’t let me go, he was chained to the radiator in a room, we unchained him and he launched at me. He wouldn’t let me go. He knew who I was and wouldn’t let me go” Harry says choked up.

“Jesus” Drew says upset 

“Can you find out what’s going on Scott?” Edward asks desperately.

“I can’t, it’s not my hospital, they won’t let me in, they won’t give me anything” Scott says sympathetically.

Scott is head of the ER at London’s St Mary’s private hospital, where they asked for Louis to be sent. The ambulance however, brought Louis to London private as it was closer, therefore Scott has no access to Louis until he’s been assessed and they’ve been cleared. They will transfer him as soon as they can.

“We have to get back on scene Haz, We have to start interviewing Stanley” Charlie says.

“Yeah, I know... I know, lets go” Harry says reluctantly 

“We will call with any updates” Scott reassures.

“Please, I’ll answer even in the middle of an interview. Please let me know he’s okay” Harry says with a little desperation.

“We promise. We can’t thank you both enough. Thank you for saving him” the boys say and they can’t hold back their emotions anymore.

Harry and Scott smile they are just glad they were able to get to Louis.

“We will have to come and interview him when he’s up to it but we will come by and check in after we’ve finished our shift” Charlie says.

The boys agree and all hug each other as Charlie and Harry leave.

In the car as Harry makes his way though the media storm and drives off, Charlie turns to Harry 

“You didn’t want to leave?” Charlie says looking at Harry.

Harry shifts uncomfortably

“It’s affected you hasn’t it. You’re different, not as cold, it’s not case closed like normal” Charlie says.

“I know Louis, I....as soon as I saw him I saw the terror in his eyes, I just wanted to wrap him up in my arms and when he wouldn’t let me go I.....didn’t want to let him go either, I want to protect him Charlie” Harry confesses.

“Shit Haz” Charlie sighs 

“Please don’t” Harry sighs.

“Look, all I’m saying is just be careful okay” Charlie says

“Shit Charlie he’s just been through something traumatic, all i’m saying is I want to be there for him. Help him through this” Harry says.

Charlie knows Harry though and knows there is a deeper level of connection that Harry feels, but he will always support Harry and be there for him.

“Then let’s nail this son of a bitch okay, let’s put him away for life”Charlie says and Harry nods in understanding. He has work to do now and the sooner he gets it done the sooner he can get back to the boys.

...

“Scott” Andy says as he reaches the waiting room. 

“Oh Andy thank fuck, you have Louis?” Scott asks his worry diminishing as he sees his good friend Andy who he went through medical school with

“I’ve got him, it’s okay, he’s with me” Andy says as he walks over to the boys and they all stand up, Scott and Andy hug hello and Scott introduces him to Edward and Drew.

“Is he okay?” Drew asks worriedly. It’s been three hours waiting to hear anything about Louis.

“Let’s sit okay” Andy says.

They all sit down and Andy brings a chair in front of the boys.

“First things first, he’s stable and at the moment he’s going to be okay” Andy says 

“At the moment?” Edward asks.

“He’s got extreme hypothermia but we’ve stabilised his body temperature for now. He’s been beaten, badly. Six of his ribs are shattered we had to operate and remove his spleen. He has a cracked skull that thankfully hasn’t caused any permanent damage and will heal fine. His knee has been shattered, we will need to operate at a later date. He has a broken wrist that we needed to re-brake and reset as it wasn’t the first time it had been broken. There’s a lot of cuts and bruises and his kidney had been damaged so he’s on antibiotics for that” Andy says 

The boys are in shock and Scott knows the extent of the situation but there is still one question on everyone’s lips.

“What about.....has he been sexually assaulted?” Drew asks 

Andy sighs.

“We found a lot of seamen all over his body and his boxer shorts but there does not seem to be any form of penetration done. He’s been sexually assaulted but not penetrated” Andy says.

Even though everything that Louis has been through has been horrific and traumatic it’s a small win.

“Can we see him?” Edward asks.

“He’s sleeping and we’ve sedated him but yes, you can. You can stay with him” Andy says 

“Thanks Andy” Scott says.

As the boys walk to Louis room, so much emotion comes over them, they haven’t seen their little brother in six weeks. Six weeks they’ve been living through hell of wondering if Louis was alive or not. Waiting for that call that was going to tell them if he was or not. It was torture but they have no idea what Louis has been through and when Andy opens the door to Louis room it’s extremely confronting for the boys.

Louis has clearly been beaten, he’s so skinny and looks tiny, the bed swallows him up, there are drips and machines and tubes hooked up to him and the boys lose it at the sight. They are crushed that they weren’t there to protect Louis and keep him safe but they are so grateful to have him back.

Louis doesn’t move for the next few hours and the boys just watch him. Harry and Charlie stop by six hours later on their way home and after the boys fill them in, they too sit and wait by Louis bedside.

Harry is really affected seeing Louis like this, he’s finding it hard to cope right now.

“Scotty?” Harry asks 

“Yeah?” Scott asks 

“Can we chat, outside in private?” Harry asks.

“Yeah of course” Scott says as he and Harry leave Louis room.

“What’s up” Scott asks concerned 

“Listen I just, I need you to know that I care, that I want to be in your life and Louis life again, I don’t want this to be it” Harry says.

“Haz, why would you think that you wouldn’t be. We want you to be part of our lives again. God we’ve all missed you and....to be honest, the first person when mum and dad died that I wanted to call was you and I didn’t even have your new number. You’re family Haz and I want you here, we want you here” Scott says.

“I just need you to know that I have to talk to Louis, as a detective, he will be put through the ringer emotionally and I want to make that as easy as possibly. I want to help him and be there for him and I feel very protective and I don’t know why, but I just need you to know that” Harry says vulnerably.

“It’s okay Haz. I know, we know, we trust you impeccably and know you have Louis best interest and his wellbeing at heart” Scott says. 

Harry nods and they head back inside to Louis room.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s three days later when Louis finally wakes up, he’s surrounded by Scott, Drew and Edward.

Louis comes too in a tremendous amount of pain, he panics, thinking he’s still in the disgusting house, chained to the wall. 

“Hey Lou, it’s okay sweetheart just relax” Louis hears Drew say.

He feels Scott’s hands running through his hair and as he opens his eyes and comes face to face with his brothers he is so relieved. Everything comes back to him, about being rescued, he’s so thankful the boy’s are here and it’s real this time.

“Relax for us kiddo, you’re safe now” Scott says as he smiles slightly at Louis.

“Hurts” Louis croaks and it breaks the boys hearts.

“We know darling, it’s okay” Edward says sympathetically 

“I’m scared” Louis says 

“You’re safe. We won’t let anything happen on you. We promise” Drew says as he grabs Louis hand.

“I’m sorry” Louis says quietly

“Oh god Louis, you have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart” Scott says

Andy then walks into the room. 

“Hi there Louis” Andy says quietly, he doesn’t want to overwhelm and scare Louis

Louis grips Drew’s hand tightly 

“It’s okay Lou, this is Dr Andy, he’s been looking after you” Drew says

Louis looks to Scott, wanting to know why Scott isn’t looking after him. Scott understands Louis unsaid question.

“You’re not at my hospital kiddo, so I can’t have you under my care, but this is Andy and I went to medical school with him, he’s the best and I would never let someone I didn’t trust care for you. You know that” Scott says gently 

Louis relaxes a little and nods slightly.

“I promise to look after you Louis, you have my word” Andy says.

Louis smiles slightly 

“Now I know this is a bit of a general question, but I need to know how you’re feeling, where your pain is” Andy says as he checks Louis vitals.

Louis loses himself to a memory for a few seconds, pain, something he has experienced immensely over the last few weeks.

The boys look at each other concerned 

“I’m.....it just hurts....everywhere” Louis whispers as he retracts and tries to make himself as small as possible in the bed.

“Okay I’m going to give you some strong pain killers okay, you’ll feel better soon” Andy says 

He administers Louis some pain relief and Louis falls into another deep sleep.

Over the next week Louis is in and out of sleep, he’s sore and isn’t talking much at all. The boys understand how hard this all must be for Louis and are just reassuring him and making him feel as safe as possible.

Harry and Charlie have given Louis a week, they haven’t been to see him and Harry has been calling daily checking in with the boys. They need Louis statement though and if Harry is honest he’s aching to see Louis. 

Scott warns Louis out and tells Harry and Charlie to come to the hospital on Friday afternoon, they turn up and Louis is a little out of sorts. Edward helped him shower and wash his hair and brush his teeth. It took a lot out of him though and he’s tired and very sore, Louis hasn’t been sleeping much unless he’s on pain relief and doesn’t dream. 

Louis is sitting up slightly in bed with his black sweats and black pyjama sweater on, it falls off his collarbones and he looks so tiny. He’s hooked up to a lot of machines still. Scott is folding some clothes in the corner, Edward is sitting on the bed next to Louis and Drew on the chair facing him.

When Harry and Charlie enter the room, Louis stares at Harry. Harry smiles widely as does Charlie, trying to make Louis at ease. They greet the boys and Louis watches, never taking his eyes off Harry.

“How are you feeling Louis?” Charlie asks.

Louis looks to Charlie 

“I’m fine” he says half smiling 

“We promise to make this as quick as possible okay” Charlie adds.

Louis nods. He just wants to get this over with. In all honestly he just wants to try to put this behind him and move on, he has football to get back to and university, the team. He just wants his normal life back.

“Can um, the boys leave?” Louis asks quietly. He doesn’t want his brothers hearing this. He doesn’t want to tell them what happened to him just yet. But he doesn’t want them to be upset at him for asking either. 

The boys look at each other, they completely understand and want Louis to be ready to open up to them not forced. 

“Of course we can bud, we will be just outside okay, if you need us we aren’t going anywhere okay” Edward says kindly

Louis nods as his palms begin to sweat. The boys leave and Harry and Charlie pull up a chair either side of Louis bed. Charlie takes out a tape recorder and puts it at the end of the bed.

“Don’t even worry about it okay, just pretend it’s not there you’re only talking to Harry and I okay” Charlie says kindly.

“K” Louis says lowly.

“So how are you holding up? Keeping those brothers of your on their toes I hope” Harry says lightening the mood 

Louis chuckles slightly 

“Yeah, they are a little annoying” Louis half smiles.

Charlie and Harry chuckle 

“Sounds like them” Charlie says smiling.

“I....I remember you both you know” Louis says quietly 

“We remember you too, so much so that we brought you something” Charlie says

“Me?” Louis questions 

“Yep. Here” Harry says smiling as he pulls a packet of red gummy bears from his pocket and passes them over to Louis. 

“You remembered that about me? That I love red gummy bears?” Louis asks surprised.

“You bet we did kiddo” Charlie says.

“I didn’t bring hair ties though, so unfortunately you can’t do my hair, it’s a bit short anyway” Harry says as he winks at Louis who smiles embarrassed.

“I’m sorry about that, you just had nice hair” Louis says shyly.

Harry and Charlie chuckle

“So we understand that this is going to be hard for you to re live Louis and we want you to go at your pace and in your own time. If you need a break let us know, we can come back tomorrow or another day of you need us too” Charlie says

“Okay, I’m okay I just.... I want to get it over with I just want to get back to normal and I just want him to get what he deserves ..I hate him” Louis says. 

“We understand that and your statement will be a huge part of putting him away for life okay” Harry says.

“What’s......what’s his name!” Louis asks.

“His name?” Charlie wonders 

Louis nods

“He never told you his name?” Harry asks

“No, he...noooo” Louis shakes his head

“His name is Stanley” Charlie says carefully 

Louis nods

“Let’s start with the day he took you. If you can tell us in your own words what happened” Harry says.

Harry sees the pain behind Louis eyes and his slight shaking of his hands, he wants to wrap him up and comfort him.

“Well, I had a free class from 12-1:20 and I went to get a tea from my favourite coffee shop just outside of campus, I only go there because they make the tea right” Louis slightly laughs shaking his head.

“I was walking back to my car and this guy called out to me, he was like 30 and cleanly shaven in a nice suit but he gave off a kind of creepy vibe, he asked me to help him lift something in his car. I remember looking around to see if anyone else could help, I just got this weird vibe and I should of said no and walked away but didn’t. I went over there and he....he knocked me over the head and pushed me in the car and I blacked out” Louis says.

“You’re doing great Lou” Harry says 

“Do you remember what kind of car he was driving?” Charlie asks 

“A blue Camry” Louis says 

“Good job, that’s great” Charlie says. 

“I wasn’t even going to go to the coffee shop....I was running late and I shouldn’t have even gone” Louis says.

Louis doesn’t let tears fall he won’t, he won’t cry he refuses to break. The other boys weren’t as lucky as him to even be alive so Louis won’t let himself feel to much, he stops himself.

Harry and Charlie don’t tell Louis that Stanley would have taken Louis regardless, he was stalking Louis for weeks and if it didn’t happen when it did it would have just been a matter of time. 

“What happened when you woke up?” Charlie asks 

“I was chained to the wall in the room that you rescued me from. I wasn’t allowed out. He would take me to the bathroom once a day and feed me every three days. He would tell me no one was looking for me, made me watch some press conference with you both that said you had no leads and wanted the public’s help. He laughed and said no one would ever find me” Louis says shakily 

“Take a deep breath its okay,” Harry says and he and Louis instinctually reach for each other’s hand for comfort. Charlie notices and hides fond. 

“He kept telling me he loved me, that I was his forever and I’d learn to love him back. He didn’t rape me but he did other things...made me do things to him and......he... always.... finished on me and never let me wash. I don’t think I showered in the whole time I was there” Louis says blankly. 

Charlie and Harry’s hearts break. 

“I heard him bring the other boys back and torture them, he’d bring them in and show me, said I was supposed to be tortured too but that he loved me and he wanted to show me he wouldn’t do it to me” Louis says as his breathing picks up.

“It’s okay kiddo, just breathe. You’re safe” Harry says as he squeezes Louis hand and Louis clings to it. 

“He beat me, all the time, every day. There was no breaks, he said he loved me but he would beat me. It hurt so bad that I’d pass out from the pain but those other boys, he would torture them. I could hear them screaming and screaming in terror and then suddenly it would just stop” Louis says as he looks down.

“We are so sorry Louis” Harry says sincerely.

“I don’t understand why he didn’t kill me? It’s almost like a worse punishment to be alive” Louis says quietly.

“Oh Louis, what you went through was extremely traumatic and you are so brave. We can’t bring the other boys back and we know how hard that must be to think about, but you are a survivor and there are so many people who love you who will help you through this, please just know that” Charlie says.

Louis nods slightly as he plays with the threads on the blanket. Harry and Charlie really get a good look at Louis and his vulnerability. His injuries to his face are still so prominent and their heart aches for this kid. Harry is seriously in deep, Louis is just so precious.

“I think we have enough for now, we will let you rest” Charlie says and Louis takes a deep breath

“You did really well Louis” Harry says smiling. 

Charlie reaches for the tape recorder and turns it off.

“I’m just going to be outside, I’ll fill the boys in” Charlie says and he leaves the room.

Harry and Louis are left alone and they are still holding hands. 

“Harry?” Louis asks.

“Yeah?” Harry replies.

Louis looks up and into Harry’s eyes where they just stare at each other.

“Thanks for....saving me and for just being there” Louis says shyly.

“You don’t need to thank me kiddo, I would have turned the entire country upside down if I’d had too” Harry says.

Louis blushes cutely.

“How...did you find me?” Louis wonders. 

“Drew found a link to the car and the next door neighbour tipped us off” Harry says 

Louis nods, he’s so thankful for his brothers and everyone who didn’t give up on him.

“Listen Louis, I’m here if you ever need to talk to anyone, If you ever need to just chat or just sit or anything. I know I’m leading this investigation but that doesn’t mean I’m not your friend. That I can’t be there for you. I care a lot about you and I just need you to know that” Harry says sincerely 

Louis half smiles at Harry.

“Thanks Harry, that means a lot” Louis confesses 

Harry smiles and swipes Louis fringe off his forehead.

“Get some rest little one” Harry says quietly and Louis relaxes back 

“Can you stay” Louis asks before he can stop himself

“Of course, I’ll hold your hand until you fall asleep” Harry says 

And if he watches Louis for a few extra minutes after he’s out to the world no one has to know.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later and Louis is still in hospital and he’s not happy about it.

“Scott please, I just want to go home” Louis Begs as the boys try to make him eat his lunch. 

Louis hasn’t been eating much and they really wish he would start. His injuries are starting to heal, although Louis still can’t walk around unassisted and then there is his knee, which no one has told him needs operating on.

“Darling, listen, we wish we could take you home with us, we don’t like leaving you either but you can’t come home yet” Scott replies.

“But why, you keep avoiding answering me” Louis says desperately.

“Bud, you can’t even walk around alone yet, you’re still on high dose pain meds” Edward says sympathetically.

“Every single day that I’m here I’m reminded why and I just need to go home and start getting my life back to normal. I can handle the pain. I had no pain medication when I was there. I just want to get back to school and everything please” Louis says and it hits the boys hard. 

“Lou, god we are so sorry, we had no idea that you felt like that” Edward says.

“Look bud, we need to have a chat about some things” Scott then says as he sits on Louis bed next to him and the boys sit on the end of the bed. 

“What things?” Louis asks scared of the answer. 

What happens if he’s never allowed home, what happens if he needs to be kept here forever. Louis knows his thoughts are silly, but he can’t help but think them after everything that happened to him. 

Just then Harry walks in the door with food and coffees for the boys. He and Louis have been texting back and forth over the last week. The boys brought Louis a new phone and one of the first names Louis put in was Harry’s. Harry May have messaged Louis as soon as the boys have him his number but Louis was glad he did. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Harry asks as he walks in and stops in his tracks.

“You’re always welcome Haz” Drew says smiling.

Harry just finished an early shift and thought he would stop by the hospital, knowing that’s where the boys would be. He’s still in his work shirt and jeans and Louis can’t help but stare a little to long

Harry puts the food down and gives out the coffee too the boys, minus Louis knowing he’s not allowed any.

Harry then sits on the opposite side of Scott facing Louis. 

“What’s going on?” Harry asks.

“We were just about to tell Louis a few things and about why he can’t come home just yet” Drew says.

Harry of course knows what’s going on 

“Am I ever going to be able to come home? I’m not going to be here forever right” Louis asks suddenly panicked. 

“What? Lou, no of course not” Scott says 

“I can’t be here anymore Scott, I was stuck in a room for six weeks and now I’m here and I know it’s not the same but the walls are starting to close in on me and I need a break” Louis says upset and it’s the most emotion the boys have seen from him since he’s been rescued.

“Look bud. Before you can leave you need to be assigned a trauma councellor, I’ve called in a few favours and one of my very good friends Kimberly has agreed to see you. Your first appointment is this afternoon” Scott says.

“Great, then can I go home” Louis says frustratingly 

“We will see what she says, but kid. There’s something else” Drew says 

Louis looks to Scott then Harry silently asking for support or comfort he doesn’t really know.

“What” Louis asks quietly.

“Your knee needs an operation” Scott says carefully 

Louis eyes widen 

“Why” he asks panicked 

“Your knee cap was shattered and we’ve just had to wait for your other injuries to have healed a bit first before we operated” Scott explains.

“So what about football?” Louis asks desperately

The boys sigh and look at each other 

“We don’t know darling, we won’t know anything until we are in there” Scott says 

Louis goes silent and lays down on the bed, ignoring his pain 

“Lou we’re sorry okay, we’re here for you” Edward says

“Please just leave me alone” Louis asks 

The boys sigh.

“Okay. We will be back later darling. Your appointment with Kimberly is at 2” Scott says.

The boy’s reluctantly leave, including Harry who feels terrible about what Louis is going through. 

Louis is distant from everyone over the next few weeks, his knee operation goes as it should but it will take a few weeks of rehab before Louis will know anything about his football career. Kimberly and Louis hit it off as Scott expected and Louis is dealing with his trauma, he and Harry have become quite close and when Louis is allowed home it’s no surprise that Harry and Charlie are there to welcome him, along with Drew and Edward as Scott leads him back into the penthouse he hasn’t seen in months. 

“Welcome home kiddo” they all chorus as Louis is carried in. There are welcome home banners everywhere and Louis avoids his emotions once again.

“Thanks” he says shyly as Scott carries him over to the couch. Because Louis arm is still in a cast, crutches for his knee were a no go. So he has to rely on the boys to help him get around. 

“Are you hungry can we make you something to eat?” Edward asks 

The boys have set up Louis on the couch with a blanket and snacks in the best spot in the corner of the couch in front of the TV, where the boys never let him sit.

“I’m fine thanks Eddie” Louis half smiles. 

He feels so many emotions being back in the apartment and he doesn’t realise his breathing starts to come out fast. He looks around the room and feels so many things that he can’t control. Harry notices of course 

“Hey you okay Lou?” Harry asks as he kneels down in front of Louis.

“Harry, I....I feel weird” Louis confesses and he looks at Harry with such scared eyes.

“It’s okay sweetheart, you're safe here, we won’t let anyone hurt you” Harry says carefully.

The other boys watch on, not sure what to do. Louis breathing doesn’t normalise though.

“Hey hey, take some deep breaths for me Lou, everything is going to be fine” Harry reassures Louis. 

Harry looks to Scott for help,

“I think he’s having a panic attack” Edward says scared.

“It’s okay, this must be really overwhelming for him, Kimberly told us to expect this” Drew says. 

“What do we do?” Charlie asks Scott 

“We just need to comfort him, He just needs to get through it, you’re helping him Haz, you’re doing great just keep reassuring him that he’s okay” Scott encourages.

The boys have been watching Harry with Louis for weeks and it’s no secret that they have become extremely fond of each other but watching them now,  
It’s clear there’s something deeper going on and the boys aren’t sure that Harry and Louis even know it yet. 

“Come here Lou” Harry says and he picks Louis up, he lays down on the couch and places Louis next to him, careful of his injuries. Harry hold Louis close, one hand on his waist and the other on the back of his head. 

“I’ve got you okay, just relax, I’ll protect you and won’t let you go okay” Harry says over and over reassuringly.

Louis eventually calms down and falls asleep on Harry, Harry himself ends up falling asleep and the boys all share a smile and a knowing look. They are so glad that Louis has Harry right now, he seems to be helping a lot and Louis is responding well to having Harry around.


	8. Chapter 8

Three nights later and Louis is lying in bed trying to sleep. The boys had a meeting with the university today and Louis has to take the next six months off, make it through the trial, recover physically and emotionally and then have his knee reassessed. He’s devastated and can’t help the anger inside him at Stanley for how he’s ruined his life and how he took those other boys away from their families. 

It’s still all over the news, press conferences about the trial starting soon and Louis doesn’t want to be part of any of it, he just wants his life back. He then feels guilty for his feelings because those other boys don’t even get the chance to live. It’s a vicious cycle in his head.

He’s going over things in his head when his phone beeps, he picks it up and it’s a message from Harry.

“Hey little one, I’m working late tonight, was thinking of you” Harry writes

Louis can’t help the slight smile and butterfly’s in his stomach, he can’t lie that he’s attracted to Harry nor can he lie that he’s become attached. Harry always seems to know when he needs to talk. 

“How do you always know when to message me” Louis responds 

Harry receives the text with a smile 

“I just do, wanna chat?” Harry says 

He knows Louis has been having trouble sleeping after everything, the boy’s are worried.

“I can’t sleep” Louis admits 

“What’s going on inside that head of yours?” Harry asks 

Charlie notices Harry smiling and looking at his phone and knows exactly who he’s talking too and smiles. 

“I just want to be normal Haz, and play football again. I want those boys alive again, I wish I had died too because I feel guilty I feel like this and they don’t even get the chance too” Louis says and it breaks Harry’s heart.

“That’s called survivors guilt Lou and it’s completely understandable to feel that way. I know it’s slow going but you and Kimberly will work through this. You are a survivor and I want you to remember that every time you start to think like that” Harry says.

“What if I can’t play football ever again” Louis asks.

“Then we find something else, you have your entire life ahead of you darling and we will figure it out” Harry says

The fact Harry said ‘we’ means more to Louis than anything.

“Thanks Harry” Louis says.

“Try to get some sleep okay, I’m off tomorrow and I’ll come around, maybe we can do something together. If you’d like” Harry says.

“K, can you bring me gummies” Louis asks cheekily

“You bet, sleep tight x” Harry replies 

Louis smiles and tries his best to fall asleep.

.....

Louis and Kimberly meet twice a week, she often comes to the house for their sessions and Louis is coming a long way. A month later he’s had his cast removed, his bruising and physical injuries have mostly healed. He still has to be careful with his kidney and his knee but for the most part he’s healed physically. 

Charlie and Harry are both regulars at the apartment now and it’s like their group is back together but they include Louis too, which has helped him with healing. Of course he’s still coddled to no end and protected by them all, he’s teased and is still considered their younger brother they love him to bits and are so glad Louis is coping with everything, that he’s willing to talk things out and move through the process. Kimberly is working wonders. Louis however has not told any of the boys other than Harry and Charlie what happened to him and as the trial approaches Kimberly urges Louis to tell them, but Louis won’t budge and seems to close up the closer the trial gets. 

“Louis, please come down for dinner” Scott says from outside Louis bedroom

“I’m not hungry, please leave me alone Scott” Louis urges as he rolls over in bed 

“Sweetheart, you need to eat, you’re fading away, you haven’t put any weight on since you’ve been home and I need you to eat” Scott says delicately as he walks into Louis room.

“I’m not hungry” Louis says 

“Harry is downstairs” Scott tries.

Louis sighs, he does want to see Harry, but he’s so tired 

Scott walks towards Louis bed

“Come on bud, I’ll help you” Scott says.

He grabs Louis hand and helps him walk downstairs, Louis knee still being a little stiff.

When he reaches the table downstairs all the boys including Charlie and Harry are sitting around the table laughing together after a long day at work. They all have a drink and there is takeout Chinese on the table. When the boys see Louis they all greet him happily.

Harry and Louis lock eyes and Louis walks over towards Harry and Harry instinctively opens his arms and Louis sits on his lap, Harry hugging him from behind. 

“How’s my boy?” Harry asks as he kisses the side of Louis head.

“Tired” Louis says quietly.

“Still not sleeping?” Harry asks 

Louis looks down and shakes his head ashamed.

“Want me to stay?” Harry asks 

Louis looks towards Harry and nods shy. Harry smiles wide and nods.

The boys aren’t oblivious but act like they aren’t watching the two. They love how close Louis and Harry are.

“You have your knee appointment tomorrow?” Harry then asks 

“Yeah” Louis says getting slightly upset.

“Will you find out results tomorrow?” Harry asks.

Louis looks to Scott as do the other boys. 

“Yeah, we will get them tomorrow, we will find out if Louis can play football again”Scott says 

The boys all look around at each other as Louis sighs and looks down.

“Listen, we are all here for you darling, whatever happens okay” Harry says 

Louis just sighs and doesn’t answer. If he can’t play football he doesn’t know what he’s going to do. He just feels so angry lately, so much built up anger that’s directed at Stanley and he doesn’t know how to express it or how to get it out, let it go. It’s starting to consume him and make him really upset.

Louis eats a small amount of dinner and the boys all decide to watch a movie afterwards, Harry and Louis have seperate showers and change into pj’s, Harry borrowing some of Scott’s. Louis ends up falling asleep on Harry on the couch and Harry follows before the movie is over. The boys decide not to wake them and just put a blanket over them both to keep them warm. 

Louis stays snug against Harry’s body all night and he actually has one of the best sleeps he’s had in months. 

Harry is in absolute heaven having Louis curled up next to him, he too has an amazing sleep and seems to be at ease knowing Louis is safe next to him.

.....

“Another three months?” Louis asks as they enter the penthouse after Louis appointment 

“I’m sorry Lou, but that’s not all bad news” Scott tells his brother as they walk past the kitchen where Drew, Edward, Harry and Charlie are sitting having lunch. They look up at Louis and Scott

“It is bad news, my whole career and what I’ve worked for is fucked” Louis says angrily

The boys are surprised at Louis outburst, it really isn’t like him, he hasn’t shown this much emotion in months though so the boys are welcoming it, want to talk him through it. Especially before the trial.

“Okay let’s just watch our language kiddo, what’s happened” Edward encourages

Louis looks towards them all, he feels like crying and just losing it but he can’t succumb to his emotions. He hasn’t since he’s been rescued and he won’t give in now.

“Sorry, nothing. I just have to give my knee another three months before they will know anything” Louis says.

“Okay, well like Scott said that’s not bad news, we just have to wait and see” Drew says.

“Everything is just wait and see, I’m sick of it, I just want my life back” Louis says

“The trial is in two weeks Lou, and once we get through that things will be easier, I promise” Harry says sympathetically.

Louis looks at Harry and Harry wishes he could just wrap him up and cuddle him close, kiss him all over and make his pain go away.

“I don’t belive you” Louis says and then he leaves the room and the boys behind.

They sigh and look to Scott. Harry upset Louis didn’t seek comfort from him.

“Is it bad news?” Drew asks.

Scott rubs his hands over his face and sits down at the table with the boys.

“It’s not great and of course I wasn’t going to tell him that but.....I’m pretty sure there is no way he will be able to play professional football again. His knee is going to be causing him problems for life and my gut tells me his captor did this on purpose, to ensure no matter what, Louis would never be able to play again” Scott says.

The boys just want to cry at the news,

“I found some things about Stanley out today” Harry says carefully 

“What kind of things?” Scott asks

Harry sighs, he didn’t want to tell the boys, he was hoping the news of Louis knee would be more positive. 

“Stanley was a professional football player when he was in collage, he was sexually assaulted by his coach when he was 19. He made a complaint to the board and they ignored it but the coach found out. Broke Stanley’s ankle and he never got his professional career. He’s made sure the same thing happened to Louis and to the other boys” Harry says quietly.

The boys can’t believe it, it’s so unfair and just horrible what Louis and those boys had to go through. As much as their hearts are breaking for their little brother. None of them realised that Louis was listening behind the wall and has heard the entire conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

The day before the trial creeps up faster than Louis had hoped, he’s been avoiding everyone and his feelings and just trying to pretend like it’s not all happening. He knows he has to face Stanley tomorrow though and the boys will all be there. The trial is heavily covered by the media which means everything will be out in the open and he’s not prepared.

Louis is standing in front of the mirror the next morning trying to adjust his tie, he already feels his palms sweating and his breathing get heavy. Drew walks in to Louis room.

“Here bud, let me help” Drew says smiling

He heads over towards Louis and turns him around, he begins straightening the tie and notices Louis is just not coping with this very well. He notices Louis hands are shaking.

“Listen, I want you to understand that the boys and I don’t and never will think any differently of you after you tell your story. We are here to help you through this Louis. This is going to be so hard for you and we understand that. If you need to yell, scream, cry, hit something, whatever you need we will be here to help you” Drew says, Louis hasn’t even cried since he’s been home and the boys know it’s a matter of time before he snaps. 

“I don’t want you to hear what happened to me” Louis confides.

“Why bud, for what reason” Drew asks.

“Because even though you say you won’t look at me differently or treat me differently, I know you will. You will think I’m disgusting” Louis says looking down.

“We would never think that bud, nothing would ever make us think that. Trust us to look after you and be there. Did Harry and Charlie treat you any different?” Drew asks.

Louis shakes his head no

“Then why would we?” Drew asks

Louis shrugs.

“Come on boys we need to leave” Scott yells up the stairs interrupting their conversation.

Louis sighs.

“Everything is going to be fine bud, I promise” Drew says 

He leads Louis downstairs and Louis tries to prepare himself for the shit show that’s about to go down.

They meet Charlie and Harry at the court room, Louis lawyer George and the rest of the team. It’s a complete blur of emotions and Louis just goes with it all, not talking just observing. He sits just behind his lawyers in the middle of Harry and Charlie. While the boys are behind them in the seats reserved for family and the public.

The media is everywhere and cameras are flashing and Louis is quiet and nervous, Harry places his hand on Louis knee in comfort.

The trial starts and when Stanley is brought in Louis nearly loses it completely. He thought he could do this but he can’t. This man took his life away, took those boys lives away and he doesn’t know how to feel anything other than anger. He can’t look at Stanley at all and squeezes Harry’s hand in comfort.

“I’m here darling. You’re safe, just relax I’m here” Harry tells him and it means so much to Louis

The trial goes on for hours and Louis can feel Stanley’s eyes on him the whole time, but he refuses to meet them. Harry and the boys try to comfort him but he just wants out. When the day ends he doesn’t say a word to anyone. He’s police escorted out of the court, through the media and this goes on for three weeks. Louis literally doesn’t talk to anyone, not the boy’s, not Harry and not Kimberly. He can’t eat and he has horrid, vivid nightmares every single night. 

Harry and Charlie take the stand and with ease give their testimonies and when its finally Louis turn, he nearly throws up. He has to do this to put Stanley away, to try to get on with his life, but the reasoning behind what Stanley did still sits heavy in Louis stomach and he hates it. 

Finally after a gruelling two hours on the stand, explaining what he went through, avoiding Stanley’s eye contact, avoiding The boys eye contact, he’s finished and done. 

As he walks back to his seat in the middle of Harry and Charlie he has to pass Stanley, who’s sitting in between his two lawyers. He says something to Louis and Louis stops in his tracks and looks directly at Stanley. 

“How’s the knee” Stanley smirks and that is all it takes for Louis to lose it. So many emotions come over him and before he realises it, he’s leaping over the desk and going for Stanley 

“ I hate you” Louis yells as the tears finally come to his eyes. 

There is commotion and ruckus around him but all Louis can focus on his Stanley’s smirking face as Louis tries to hit him. 

“You ruined my life and I hate you” Louis screams 

He’s pulled off Stanley quickly by Harry but he’s taken from Harry by another officer, he’s kicking and screaming trying to get out of the hold as he’s taken out the back of the courtroom where the media can’t be. 

“I loved you Louis” he hears Stanley yell as the doors close 

He sees the boys trying to get to him, Harry especially but they aren’t allowed, the judge calls for order and they need to stay where they are in the court room until the session is over, it’s the law. 

Meanwhile Louis is taken to the back of the station by two officers, they don’t say much but they do take him to a cell and put him inside. Louis sits against the bench, curls up and lets a few tears fall. He’s all alone in a tiny room once again. 

Louis doesn’t know how long he’s been in the cell for before he’s brought out of his thoughts by Harry’s voice. 

“Get him the fuck out of that cell” Harry says angrily 

“Boss, we were told to put him there to calm him down” an officer tries to explain.

“He is a fucking victim Max, what were you all thinking” Charlie yells 

A few more words are exchanged before the cell door is opening and Harry is walking in. He picks Louis up like a child protectively and leads him out of the station, out of the court house, holds him in the back of the boys car all the way home and Louis doesn’t let Harry go. He completely breaks the tears don’t stop. Harry undresses and redresses Louis to his pyjamas with Scott’s help and hops into bed with Louis. He hold him tight while Louis cries and cries, whispers sweet nothings in his ears until he passes out. 

The boys are worried but also thankful that Louis has finally, after six long months shown some kind of emotion. Kimberly says it’s a good thing and hopefully the start of Louis accepting things. 

Harry comes downstairs when Louis is out, they all try to relax after the day and all hang around waiting for Louis to wake and hopefully face his emotions head on.

A few hours later the boys hear footsteps heading down the stairs. They pause the movie they are watching as Louis walks into the room. Louis looks tired and completely emotionally drained, his hair is askew. He looks at the boys shyly.

No one says anything, wanting Louis to open up first, if he’s ready.

“I’m sorry” Louis whispers 

“Oh Lou” Edward sighs 

“You don’t need to be sorry, for anything” Scott says

“Are you okay?” Drew asks

Louis shrugs 

“I’m.....I’m not really” Louis says quietly 

“Oh kiddo, everything is going to be okay” Charlie says.

“And if it’s any consolation, we were all pretty proud you got a hit in, his eye looked pretty bruised” Harry says, winking at Louis trying to relax him.

Louis smiles slightly before he musters up the courage to say what he’s thinking.

“I don’t want you to look at me different now that, now that you know what happened to me” Louis says upset.

“That’s the last thing we are going to do Louis” Scott says

“We would never look at you differently sweetheart, we love you and we are just so glad you’re safe” Drew says.

“Come here” Scott says and Louis does, he falls into Scott’s arms and really lets go. The boys gather around Louis and comfort him, cuddle him and support him while he finally lets himself feel for the first time in six months. 

“I hate him” Louis cries 

“We know darling” Harry says as he kisses Louis on the head

“It’s okay to feel Louis, it’s okay to let go” Drew says gently 

“It’s not, I don’t want to feel it, I don’t want to” Louis chokes

“Why” Edward whispers as he strokes Louis hair.

“Because then it’s real” Louis gasps his breathing irregular.

“Shhhh it’s okay, we’re here Lou, it’s all going to be okay” Scott says.

“It’s not okay, he was going to kill me, he killed those boys, he made me do things and I hate him. He hurt my knee on purpose and now I can’t play and I hate him, I hate him and I can’t” Louis cries as his tears come fast and he can’t control his breathing.

“We’re here sweetheart, we’re always going to be here just breathe” Scott says

“You’re safe now, we’re here to protect you” Drew says.

“We won’t let you go through this alone darling we promise” Harry says.

The boys watch on with heavy hearts as Louis cries and cries, he panics and cries. The boys just hold him close and do all they can to reassure him. They know things are going to be rough for Louis moving forward and he’s going to need them to be there for him. 

......


	10. Chapter 10

ONE YEAR LATER

“Louis” Harry calls out as he and his squad are running the fields at the university. Harry and Charlie started their team of six on daily exercises before shift, to keep up their fitness and bond as a team. They usually run the university track as its closest to the bureau and the onsite coffee is actually really good. 

Harry sees Louis on the football fields alone, he’s trying to kick the ball into the net and practise some basic ball skills. Louis usually does it in the afternoon after classes but he was off today and wanted to get as much time in before the team needed the space.

Louis was told the devastating news that his football career was officially over and it shattered him. The boys were all there, especially Harry, to help pick up the pieces. He’s moved on though and actually found a new passion in architecture, he has a natural talent and loves his degree. He does miss the game though and the boys don’t know he’s been secretly kicking a ball around most afternoons. He doesn’t know why he does it, it just feels like he can’t let it go just yet.

Louis and Harry have become extremely close. He and Charlie are over all the time and although nothing has developed romantically, the other boys all know it’s a matter of time. 

Louis waves at Harry as he picks up the ball. Harry says something to his group and jogs over towards Louis. He’s sweaty and looks amazingly hot, Louis is a little lost for words. His slight scruff and tuffs of hair sneaking out the back of his cap, Harry makes Louis mouth go dry. His muscles and tattoos, Louis is so attracted to Harry. 

Harry sees the way Louis Stares at him and internally smirks, he thinks Louis is the most delicious thing on the planet and to know he might think the same about Harry makes him smile. He is planning to ask Louis out on a date, he just hasn’t wanted to rush anything and wants to take it slow, doesn’t want Louis to feel pressured. 

“Hey Harry” Louis says as Harry gets closer and stops in front of Louis catching his breath 

“What are you up to out here so early” Harry asks.

“Just um, you know, kicking the ball around and stuff” Louis shrugs.

“Yeah? Do you have an early class?” Harry asks 

“Oh no just...I was just mucking around....no classes today” Louis says shyly. He hasn’t exactly told the boys that he’s been out on the fields practising.

Harry eyes Louis warily, he knows there is something else to this but doesn’t push Louis. 

“Are you working today?” Louis asks trying to change the subject

“Yeah, just getting some training in with the squad before we start” Harry says

Louis nods.

“Listen I was wondering, if you’re not busy tonight, I get off at 5 would you like to go to dinner with me?” Harry asks straight up. 

Louis is taken aback he doesn’t know if Harry is asking him on a date or just as friends, they do hang out a lot and of course Harry has cooked Louis dinner at his place before but they’ve never gone out. Harry must catch on to Louis inner turmoil, and he smirks

“I’m asking you out Lou, on a date” Harry says confidently 

Louis smiles shyly.

“Okay” Louis says 

“Okay then” Harry smiles back.

“I’ll pick you up about 6:30, dress casual but warm” Harry says as he begins to walk backwards, back towards the group 

Louis nods and watches Harry and the others leave, waving at Charlie who waves goodbye to Louis.

Louis can’t belive Harry just asked him out on an actual date. He knows they’ve been avoiding their feelings for each other, but Louis is actually excited that Harry even acknowledged his feelings and wants to take Louis out.

“Did you ask him?”Charlie asks as Harry and the team start jogging again.

Harry smirks.

“Get it Styles” Max taunts 

“Ohhh shut it” Harry smiles trying to to blush as his team rib him. Harry takes it in his stride and just hopes that his date goes well with Louis.

By the time 6:30 comes around Louis is heading down the stairs in black skinny jeans and a white sweater, his hair styled in a quiff, his vans on his feet. He’s nervous but is trying to remind himself this is Harry, his Harry. They hang out all the time together.

“Wow Lou, you look awesome” Scott says as Louis walks to the kitchen where the boys are

Louis smiles shyly.

“Nervous?” Drew asks gently 

“Yeah, I know it’s silly but...yeah” Louis says.

“It’s not silly kiddo, honestly, and there is no pressure okay” Edward says

“I know, it’s just like....” Louis starts

“Like?” Edward asks cautiously

“I’m worried that....if we like do something.....sexual or like even a kiss or anything that I will have a flashback or something, I don’t want Stanley to control my life and I really like Harry but I’m scared I won’t handle it and he won’t want me” Louis says embarrassed and uneasy.

“Oh sweetheart, listen firstly, Harry is not going to pressure you or not want you, if anyone understands it’s Harry, I absolutely promise you” Scott says

“We wouldn’t let Harry take you out if we didn’t trust him to take care of you, Harry is one of the only people we will ever let you be around alone” Drew says winking at Louis who blushes.

“And it’s your first date, don’t put pressure on yourself darling, see where it goes and if you just want to be friends than that’s okay and Harry will respect that” Edward says

“So, you’ve already spoken to him then?” Louis says half smiling knowing his brothers too well

They chuckle.

“Of course kid. What kind of brothers would we be if we didn’t interrogate your potential boyfriend” Scott says

“And what kind of boyfriend would Harry be if he went behind our back and didn’t ask us first” Edward says 

Louis smiles slightly thankful he has the best brothers ever

There is then a knock at the door and Louis takes a deep breath, ready to have his very first date ever and hopefully put his ordeal behind him and start his future with new memories with Harry.

Harry is nervous as he knocks on the Tomlinson door, he doesn’t usually knock but thought it was appropriate in this instance. His breathing pics up as the door is open and he smiles as he comes face to face with Drew.

“Looking handsome Haz” Drew says teasingly

“Why thanks Snookums” Harry teases back

They both chuckle and Drew opens the door widely for Harry to come in. 

As soon as Louis and Harry lock eyes Harry’s breath hitches, Louis looks stunning

Louis thinks Harry looks beautiful in his black skinny jeans, white shirt and blue jumper.

The boys look back and forth between Louis and Harry before they speak up

“Well i would say the date is going really well so far, you’re both speechless” Scott teases

Harry looks over to Scott smirking as he pushes Scott playfully who laughs.

“Very funny, ready to go Lou?” Harry says calmly.

“Yeah” Louis says shyly.

“Have him home by 12” Edward teases

“And no funny business” Drew laughs

“Oh god please stop” Louis says blushing embarrassed.

Harry laughs taking it all on the chin.

“Of course boys” Harry says as he holds the door open for Louis to walk out

When Louis walks ahead Harry turns to the boys seriously.

“I’ll look after him, I promise. I’ve got him” Harry says seriously

The boys trust Harry and appreciate his words.

“We know, thanks Haz” Scott says.

Harry nods and goes to leave 

“Have fun now” the boys tease and Louis shakes his head as Harry leads him to the lift.

When they are in the car the tension and pressure of a date kind of drifts away as Harry and Louis just relax into their usual selves, laughing and joking with each other. And both of them are secretly relieved. 

Harry takes Louis to a small Italian restaurant on the outskirts of London. One of his favourite places. It’s intimate and sweet and although they are on a date Harry doesn’t make it awkward or anything and they have a really good time together, Louis is actually so surprised and grateful he really didn’t want the dynamic to change between him and Harry. 

When they leave the restaurant and are walking back to the car, Harry grabs Louis hand gently and Louis feels warmth through his body, his stomach tingly and he looks to Harry who’s beaming back at him and smiles shyly. 

“Is this okay?” Harry asks

“Yeah, it’s more than okay H, I....like holding your hand” Louis says and Harry smiles even wider.

“Thank you for dinner” Louis says

“Anytime little one, thank you for coming” Harry says and Louis blushes once again at the pet name.

“I thought we could go back to my house and watch a movie, would you like that” Harry says as the reach the car.

“Yeah, I’d love that” Louis says as Harry opens his car door for him.

As Louis gets into the car he looks up across the road and stops on his tracks, it can’t be.

Louis breathing picks up a little

“Lou? Darling? What’s wrong?” Harry asks as he follows Louis eyes

Harry sees Louis looking at the other side of the road but sees nothing.

“Um nothing, sorry I just thought I saw something, nothing” Louis says as he shakes his head.

Harry is a little worried but Louis smiles at Harry and gets into he car. 

Louis swears he just saw Stanley, but it’s impossible, he’s in jail and he’s never getting out.

Louis tries to push it aside, he won’t let that man ruin his night with Harry, It must be his imagination and he pushes it to the back of his mind. 

When they get to Harry’s place Louis relaxes as they enter, he loves Harry’s house and the smell of gun oil and vanilla that lingers. Harry leads them both to the kitchen first where Harry sets down his keys and wallet and smiles at Louis.

“Would you like a drink?” Harry asks kindly

“Water would be great” Louis says and Harry walks to the fridge and grabs two bottles out.

He puts them on the counter and goes to grab a packet of crisps and gummy bears. He puts them next to the water and smiles at Louis

“You seem nervous, are you okay?” Harry asks 

“I’m fine H” Louis says and Harry reaches out and gently pulls Louis close to him, capturing him in his strong arms

“Good” Harry whispers smirking

Louis smiles shyly.

“You’re beautiful Lou” Harry says and Louis blushes

They don’t speak just stare at each other, assessing, looking over each other’s features.  
The tension gets a bit hot and both Harry and Louis begin to get restless

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asks in a seductive voice 

“Please” Louis whispers 

Harry smirks and leans in, he doesn’t touch Louis lips though and it’s hot and they both ghost their lips over each other’s, their breaths fanning over their lips as they move seductively but don’t actually kiss it turns both boys on insanely and Harry draws Louis closer as he walks him backwards gently into the kitchen wall. 

Their breathing is heavy and hot and finally Harry leans all the way in and kisses Louis intently. It’s absolute fire and Harry kisses Louis with purpose and dominance. 

When Harry pulls back Louis whines 

Harry smirks and leans in again, this time adding his tongue as he explores Louis mouth seductively. 

They kiss heatedly for ten minutes straight before Harry pulls back.

“Fuck you’re amazing. I’ve wanted to do that for months” Harry says

“Yeah?” Louis asks cutely

“Yeah” Harry confirms smiling.

“Well I might just let you do it again” Louis says smirking

Harry smiles brightly, he leans in and kisses Louis again, he pulls back, kisses Louis on the head and leads him to the lounge room.

They make out a few more times and end up falling asleep together on Harry’s couch just before midnight.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis wakes two hours later with a scream. It’s pure terror and Harry wakes with a start. Louis is next to him on the couch sitting up, he’s sweating and pretty much drenched, his breathing is completely erratic.

Harry’s immediate reaction is to check for a threat but he realises that Louis has had a nightmare 

“Hey baby it’s okay what’s wrong? You’re okay” Harry says gently as he moves in front of Louis on the couch.

Louis had a terrible nightmare, he saw Stanley again and then the flashbacks started and he was reliving everything he went through. He hasn’t had a nightmare in nearly 8 months and now since he thought he saw Stanley last night he’s reliving it all.

“Harry” Louis chokes out.

“Yeah baby I’m here you’re safe with me” Harry reassures 

“You saved me, you save me, you did” Louis says

“I did darling, you’re here, you’re safe with me I promise I’ll never let anything hurt you baby I promise” Harry says over and over.

He grabs Louis and holds him close as Louis calms down. Eventually Louis falls asleep again and Harry picks up his phone and calls the boys. He’s worried and the boys agree to make an appointment for Louis with Kimberly 

The next morning Louis wakes up and he’s in Harry’s bed, alone. Harry has changed him into one of Harry’s oversized Tee with Louis own boxers still on. Louis makes his way downstairs to the kitchen where Harry is plating up breakfast, pancakes and bacon and eggs. 

“Morning baby” Harry smiles at Louis.

Harry thinks Louislooks adorable and so cute with his bed hair. He looks drained though and Harry feels for him.

“Morning” Louis says shyly. 

Louis is embarrassed about last night and he plays with his hands in the doorway.

“I’m sorry Harry” Louis says uncomfortably 

“There is nothing for you to be sorry for at all” Harry says determined 

“I know I come with baggage H and I’m really sorry, I understand if I’m too much, this is what I was worried about, I’m sorry” Louis says upset.

Harry sighs and walks over to Louis.

“Listen to me, I’m not going anywhere, and I promise you I’m here for you. I want to be with you Louis, I’ve wanted it for so long and I need to be here to help you through this. Please let me be here for you” Harry says 

“What happens when I get too much Harry” Louis asks.

“You’re not too much Louis, you’re amazing and as a couple, which I really hope we are, we deal with things together. I’m not going anywhere” Harry says.

Louis looks him in the eyes and Harry leans in to kiss him. It’s soft yet intense and Louis grabs Harry’s shirt and pulls him in closer. Harry pulls back smirking.

“Now come and have some breakfast, my goal is to fatten you up” Harry says cheekily.

Louis chuckles and let’s Harry lead him to the island bench, they have a lovely breakfast together and Louis thinks he might just be okay with Harry.

Things move on quickly over the next few weeks with Harry and Louis relationship, it’s like they are making up for lost time or something. They want to spend every waking minute together and although Louis is still having nightmares he sleeps better when Harry is next to him. 

“Fuck you’re so beautiful” Harry almost growls and he pulls Louis closer 

“Ugh H, please” Louis pants as they kiss heatedly.

“You want me to touch you?” Harry asks as he captures Louis face in his bighand.

“Yes, ugnh yes I want you” Louis says desperately.

Louis and Harry have been taking things slow sexually over the past few weeks. Blow jobs hear and there, Harry’s eaten Louis out and used his fingers plenty of times but they haven’t taken anything further. Tonight though as they lay tangled in Harry’s bedsheets Louis is ready, he wants Harry, needs Harry, he loves Harry.

“Fuck baby, so desperate for me aren’t you” Harry says as he leans in and kisses Louis once again, it’s all tongue and heavy breathing as they desperately touch each other.

“I’ve got you” Harry says as he takes Louis boxer shorts down. 

Louis pulls Harry closer as Harry begins to open Louis up, their breaths fanning over each other’s lips making them both completely desperate and wanting.

Harry can’t get enough of the noises Louis is making they turn him on so much it’s like they were made for him. 

Louis moans when Harry brushes his long fingers over Louis special spot.

“Jesus...fuck” Louis pants.

“You like that darling, like when I touch you there” Harry says sexily into Louis ear.

“Nnngh yes” Louis responds.

“Wait until you feel my cock, going to fill you up so good, make you feel so good” Harry says 

Louis pants in response he feels insane and can’t even respond to Harry’s dirty talk he’s so turned on.

Harry lines himself up with Louis Hole and presses in deeply, Louis can’t breathe he feels amazing. 

Harry has never felt anything this perfect in his entire life, he pushes all the way in and both boys just still for a minute taking in each other. 

Louis looks edible with his flushed tanned skin, messy hair and bright needing blue eyes, Harry wants to wreck him badly and then he wants to coddle him forever.

Harry looks golden, with a slight sheen of sweat covering his entire body. His short curls sticking to his face and his bright green eyes shimmering with lust. Louis is taken a back by Harry’s beauty. He’s a rough, tough detective by day but he’s Louis gentle but dominate, loving boyfriend by night. 

“I love you Louis” Harry says and Louis stares at Harry who’s looking back at Louis with so much love.

“God, I love you too, so much” Louis says breathlessly.

Harry smiles and they kiss again, so much love and meaning behind it.

Harry then starts to move slow and gently at first then faster and faster, sending Louis completely over the edge. 

“Ugh Harry please, feel so good” Louis says 

“Baby, fuck...” Harry pants 

“I’m close ugh” Louis says as he grabs Harry.

“Me too, fuck I can’t hold it, come for me baby, come with me” Harry moans

And Louis comes with Harry and they both see stars. It’s an intense, mind blowing orgasm for both of them. 

They pant kissing each other gently as they come back to reality and each other.

“Are you okay” Harry asks as he swipes Louis fringe off his forehead gently.

“Yeah, I love you” Louis smiles.

Harry smiles wide

“Oh baby, I love you” Harry declares.

He slowly pulls out of Louis and they shower, Harry cleans Louis and cuddles him, Louis lets him and enjoys every single second of it. They both fall asleep around ten and Harry holds Louis all night, and Louis doesn’t have a single bad dream.

That doesn’t last long though, the nightmares soon resurface and Louis cant deal with it.


	12. Chapter 12

“Louis, please bud, why won’t you just have a few more sessions with Kimberly” Scott says as the boys sit down to dinner.

“I don’t need them Scott, please just leave it” Louis asks getting upset.

The boys made him see Kimberly after his first nightmare at Harry’s and now are trying to make him go back for more sessions but he’s fine. Doesn’t need them.

“Okay okay, we will stop pushing.....for now, but Lou, we will step in if we need to, understand” Edward says with finality.

“Yeah, Fine” Louis says back frustrated as he sits down next to Harry.

Harry and Charlie are over for dinner and are a constant nearly every night. Harry will stay with Louis or Louis will go back to Harry’s and Charlie and Edward seem to have hit it off romantically and although they haven’t announced anything, they are definitely involved with each other and look really happy. 

Harry puts his arm comfortingly on Louis leg under the table, Louis appreciates Harry’s calmness and support right now. He feels a little lost and can’t get rid of this feeling he has in his gut, that something isn’t right, that something is wrong, something is going to happen, he’s trying to deal with that and the nightmares and he’s feeling so tired. 

Louis doesn’t eat much and ends up straddling Harry facing him and falls asleep snuggled in his chest. The deep drawl of Harry’s voice and the comfort from his laughter vibrating in his chest lulls Louis to sleep.

“Did he have another bad night Last night Haz?” Charlie asks as Harry’s hand rubs up and down over Louis back.

“Yeah woke twice actually, I got him back to sleep pretty quickly though” Harry says.

“I wish he would just see Kimberly” Edward says sighing.

“He’s 18 we can’t force him” Scott says.

“We have to trust that Louis will come to us when he needs to and we will know when we need to step in” Drew says.

“I have noticed guys, and it’s only because of the field I work in and we see this everyday, but. Louis has been acting a little strange at times when we are out. Like he sees things, flashbacks I’m not sure but he’s said a few times in his dreams that he sees Stanley and I don’t know if it’s ptsd coming through or what but I think it’s something we need to keep an eye on. Something we should probably let Kimberly know” Harry says.

The boys take in what Harry says 

“That happened to me when we were at the grocery store the other day, he panicked and was looking across the car park and when I asked him what was wrong he just told me nothing, he did keep looking over his shoulder though, the whole time” Scott says worriedly.

“So he’s seeing things now?” Edward asks worriedly

“It could just be flashbacks, like Harry said PTSD, something might have triggered him and all of a sudden he’s reminded of something he went through” Charlie says 

“Yeah that makes sense I guess. Which is why Kimberly needs to see him again” Drew says 

“Like you said we can’t force him but I’ll try to talk to him, see what’s going on, see if I can convince him to see Kimberly again” Harry says as he looks at Louis innocent sleeping face. 

“Thanks Haz” the boys say.

Harry smiles and holds Louis close as the room goes back to chattering, Having Louis safe in his arms is like home to Harry and he wants to hold Louis forever.

...

“Meet me at the station after work okay baby” Harry says the next day as Harry drops Louis to uni for his classes 

“Yep, I’ll be there by 4 in time for you to finish” Louis says as they kiss goodbye 

“Have a great day baby” Harry says smiling

“You too” Louis smiles and exits the car.

Louis walks to class and and Harry heads to the station, he’s got a new case that’s keeping him up at night. There’s been reports of several stalking incidents of teenage boys in the area. It’s giving him a weird feeling in his gut, he’s uneasy and doesn’t know why. He knows it’s not connected to Louis case over a year ago. Stanley was sentenced to life without parole, he’s locked up but some things happening only Stanley would know and Harry doesn’t know how it’s just a coincidence.

“I know we get copycats all the time But how does he know these things?” Harry asks as he paces his and Charlie’s office, whiteboards and paper cuttings all over the place.

“I hate to say it Haz, but I really don’t know” Charlie responds.

They both sigh.

Harry’s phone then rings and he sees it’s Louis, he answers quickly.

“Hey baby” Harry says into the receiver.

“H” Louis whispers.

“Lou, what’s wrong” Harry then asks worriedly.

Louis finishes his third class of the day and begins his walk to Harry’s station. He’s crossing the football fields and no one is around. He gets a really uneasy feeling and looks behind him feeling like he’s being watched.

“I’m really sorry to bother you and it’s probably nothing but I feel like I’m.....” Louis starts, he then hears a noise behind him and quickly turns around.

There is no one there.

“You’re what darling” Harry asks as he tries to keep himself calm

“Being followed” Louis whispers into the phone.

“Where are you” Harry says his heart rate picking up.

“The field's” Louis says.

“Okay i’m coming, don’t move” Harry says as he and Charlie make their way to Harry’s rover, they request a squad car as well and they are on their way to Louis 

Louis hangs the phone up and looks around the fields he stops in his tracks though, when he stares directly at Stanley. Louis double takes... it can’t be, how the fuck is Stanley staring at him, Stanley is in jail. He’s in jail yet he’s staring at Louis from the tree line, he’s 15 feet away from Louis.

Louis panics, he is frozen in his spot and completely panicking, he doesn’t realise when Harry and the squad turn up and that Stanley is gone, until Harry is in front of him.

“Lou” Harry asks worriedly bringing Louis back to reality.

Louis looks at Harry. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asks

“It’s Stanley, he’s following me” Louis says straight out.

Harry looks to Charlie who’s looking just as confused.

“Lou, Stanley is in jail, he can’t hurt you” Charlie says as he comforts Louis as well.

“Boys, check around, see if you can find anything” Harry tells the boys.

“Sure boss” they chorus and go to check the tree line and fields.

“Let’s get you to the car bud” Charlie says as he and Harry lead Louis back towards the rover.

They sit him down in the front seat and kneel down.

“You don’t belive me do you” Louis says 

Harry and Charlie look towards each other.

“Of course we belive you kid, it’s just maybe you saw someone else or something else” Charlie says.

“It was him, I swear it was him he’s been following me for weeks” Louis accidentally spills.

“What do you mean he’s been following you for weeks Louis” Harry asks sternly and worriedly 

“I....never mind, it’s nothing sorry, I’m sorry I waisted your time” Louis says as he turns around to face the front of the car.

“Boss?” Max, One of the squad says and Harry and Charlie turn around and walk towards Max 

Louis closes the door, he feels so stupid how could he be so stupid. It can’t be Stanley.

“What did you find?” Harry asks 

Max holds out a blue and white baseball shirt that’s been secured in a forensic bag by the boys.

“What the fuck” Harry asks as he takes the bag

“What is it?” Charlie asks concerned.

“This is Louis, Louis was wearing this shirt the day he went missing, what the fuck is going on” Harry asks as they all look to Louis in the front seat of the car.

Louis feels he’s being watched and looks out the window to see everyone staring at him. He feels like such an idiot and Harry is really going to think he’s going crazy now.

No one talks on the drive back to the station. Louis doesn’t say a single word while he waits for Harry to finish work, while Harry and Charlie drive him back to the penthouse 

Louis runs straight to his room when he gets home and the boys are all sitting around the table, they watch him go and Harry and Charlie sigh as they make their way over to the table.

Dinner is set out and Drew grabs beers for everyone. Charlie and Harry take off their coats and sit down. 

“What happened?” Scott asks as they all get comfortable, Charlie called and gave them a rundown but they don’t know specifics.

“He thinks he saw Stanley” Charlie tells them.

“What?” They all ask confused.

“He’s certain it was Stanley that was following him” Charlie says again.

“That’s not possible” Drew says.

“So he is seeing things? We need to get on to Kimberly” Edward says worriedly.

Charlie and Harry sigh

“What?” The boys ask looking at them expectantly.

“We don’t think Louis is crazy, we don’t think he’s seeing Stanley...but he’s seeing someone” Harry says.

“I don’t understand, what’s going on?” Scott asks.

“We’ve been working on a case, there has been a number of stalking reports across the city. There is a stalker out there and he’s targeting young boys. We think he’s a copycat of Stanley’s and today the boys found something when we searched the park when we found Louis” Harry explains. 

“What did they find?” Edward asks.

“They found Louis shirt, the one he went missing in” Harry says 

“What, wholly shit” Scott says.

“What does that mean? Is he in danger?” Drew asks.

“We don’t know, but, we don’t know how they got the shirt and weird things have been happening, the reports have been eerily similar to the description of Stanley and whoever it is knows things that only Stanley would know” Charlie says.

“He’s definitely locked up, we’ve triple quadruple checked” Harry says to reassure the boys.

“Shit, does Louis know all this?” Scott asks.

“No, we didn’t tell him what was found or about the case” Harry says.

“I don’t think we should tell him” Drew says.

“I agree, he’s already completely on edge with the nightmares and adding this I think might push him over” Scott says. 

“Okay if you’re sure” Harry says.

“I think we still need to get Kimberly on board” Edward says and the bud agree.

“We need to make sure Louis isn’t walking alone and isn’t alone anymore just...until we sort this out and catch the guy” Harry says.

“Yeah Absolutely but we have to be subtle, we don’t want him to freak out and think we are smothering him. And we don’t want him to worry” Scott says.

“Agreed” the boys says and they start on dinner, Harry lost in thought about how to keep Louis safe.


	13. Chapter 13

Upstairs Louis is freaking out. He thinks he’s going crazy and that Harry thinks he’s insane. He gets himself through a panic attack by showering in cold water. He’s so over this and just wants to get back to normal and it’s not happening.

Louis thinks he’s too much, that the boys must think he’s getting to much for them. They didn’t sign up for this, to be there for him through something like this. His parents should be here, he misses them and their comfort so much. Louis for some reason just wants out, he wants to get away. 

He goes to his closet and grabs a bag down and he starts stuffing clothes inside, this is how the boys find him. Breaking down as he tries to run away.

“Louis” Scott says as he rushes to Louis side

Louis is somewhat hysterical

“Kiddo stop, what are you doing” Drew asks as he comes in and grabs Louis gently so he’s facing him

“I’m leaving, I need to leave I have to leave” Louis says upset.

“What? Why kiddo, what’s going on?” Scott asks gently.

“You all think I’m crazy but I’m not, I saw him, I’ve been seeing him for weeks and I didn’t say anything because you’ll think I’m crazy but I’m not I swear it Drew I swear it” Louis says determined.

“Just calm down sweetheart” Drew tries. 

“You didn’t look at him every day for months, you didn’t watch him kill other people, you didn’t watch him walk and talk and come all over you everyday. I did, it was me and I know him and I know what he looks like and it’s him. He’s stalking me he’s going to take me again he is” Louis screams.

“Shit” Scott says 

Harry walks straight in and scoops Louis up in his arms 

“Hey, hey it’s alright darling it’s okay shhhh we won’t let that happen, we won’t let a single thing happen to you shhh relax for me, just relax baby” Harry says as he shushes Louis gently.

The boys watch on with heavy hearts as Louis tries to calm down, he just can’t though. 

“Scott can you do something please” Edward says worriedly

The boys agree, Louis just isn’t calming down. 

“I can’t I’m not his doctor, I have to call Andy” Scott says.

Inside Scott is not handling seeing Louis like this, his little brother, who he should have been protecting, who he should have protected. His medical and emotional judgements are clouding and he needs help. He takes out his phone and calls Andy. 

An hour later Andy and Kimberly show up. Louis is still worked up but he’s a little calmer. He’s straddling Harry’s lap on the bed and won’t let Harry go.

“What’s happened?” Kimberly asks as she and Andy walk into the penthouse worriedly

“He’s panicking and he won’t calm down. Im worried and I’ve crossed the line, I can’t treat him” Scott says upset.

“It’s okay Scotty, you did the right thing calling” Andy says.

“Can you tell us exactly what’s happened?” Kimberly asks 

Scott nods and explains everything to Kimberly and Andy.

“Alright well, Lets check him over and go from there, I think it’s best if we calm him down first, then I come back in the morning, there’s no use trying to get him to talk if he’s already so upset” Kimberly says 

Scott agrees and leads them both to Louis room. The boys are all so relieved to see Andy and Kimberly and greet them with thanks. 

“Hey Louis, bud, it’s Dr Andy bud. Can you let me take a look at you” Andy says as he sits on the bed next to Harry.

Louis shakes his head no and clings to Harry, closing his eyes trying to block everything out.

“He won’t let me go, he’s been hysterical” Harry worries.

Andy nods and gets a needle out of his kit.

“Lou, I’m going to give you something to calm you down okay. You’ll feel a lot better soon okay bud” Andy says.

Louis doesn’t respond with words but starts visibly shaking.

“Shhhh darling I’m here it’s okay” Harry reassures as Andy sticks the needle in Louis arm.

Louis tries to get away but Harry holds him still.

“All done bud, you’ll feel better in a minute” Andy says and Louis does, he visibly start to relax and go lax. His crying settles down and is reduced to hiccups and eventually Louis is out like a light.

“That’s good stuff” Charlie says trying to lighten the mood.

The boys chuckle slightly.

“He will be out for a while, at least until morning” Andy says.

“Is he going to be okay?” Harry asks concerned.

“He will be fine Harry, I promise. Sometimes, especially in trauma victims this can happen. Something triggers them, in this case thinking he saw Stanley and probably knowing it’s not real has set Louis off. I know it seems really bad and it’s scary for you all and Louis but I promise, it’s normal and it won’t hurt him” Andy reassures 

“Thanks Andy” Harry says.

“No problem, listen I’ll be back in the morning okay, first thing, so I can look him over properly. Try and get some rest” Andy says 

The boys trust Andy and nod, Harry tucks Louis into bed and settles down next to him. The boys trusting Harry to look after Louis all night. 

.... 

The next morning Kimberly and Andy show up before Louis even stirs. The boys serve them breakfast and are just finishing up their pancakes and bacon when Louis makes his way into the kitchen. He looks pale and exhausted but he’s not panicking or upset so the boys are relieved 

“Morning kiddo” the boys chorus as Harry walks over to Louis and kisses him on the head.

“How are you feeling” Harry asks gently 

“I’m fine” Louis says Louis then turns to everyone else

“I’m..” he starts

“Don’t even say those words Louis, there is absolutely nothing to be sorry for” Drew says

Louis doesn’t say anything just sighs, he’s so tired. 

“Can I check you over Lou, I just want to make sure you’re okay” Andy says 

Louis nods slightly 

Andy leads him to the lounge room and does a basic check up on Louis, he’s okay physically but Andy notices he’s a little withdrawn.

Andy puts away his kit and sighs, he looks at Louis and Louis looks back innocently.

“You’re not crazy” Andy says 

“I’m seeing things, I’m pretty sure that means I’m crazy” Louis says.

Kimberly then walks into the lounge and sits next to Andy.

“Listen you’re not seeing things, you saw someone, it just wasn’t Stanley okay” Kimberly says

“Why did it look so much like him then and why is someone following me” Louis asks upset.

“No one is following you, it’s a normal reaction to what happened to you Louis, being on edge and not trusting people is of course going to be an issue right now. Something has triggered you to feel this way and we just need to figure out what it is and work from there” Kimberly says

Louis sighs and places his face in his hands 

“What Lou?” Andy asks

Louis removed his hands 

“Nothing” Louis says.

“You need to tell us Lou, what is it” Kimberly says

“Stanley, seeing Stanley is what triggered me. I was fine, then on my first date with Harry a few months ago I saw Stanley, looking at me across the street and that’s what’s triggered me. I’ve been having nightmares and everything started after that” Louis says frustratingly.

As they take in Louis demeanour and anxiousness, Kimberly and Andy actually don’t think Louis is lying, or seeing things for that matter. They think Louis might actually be seeing Stanley or someone who looks like him and Harry and Charlie need to be told.

“Okay hun, it’s all okay and normal to feel like this. We will sort everything out okay” Kimberly says

“You need to rest now okay Lou, I want you resting for the next few days. I’ll get the boys to call the University and you’re to stay home for the next week” Andy says.

Louis sighs and nods and Kimberly and Andy head back to the kitchen to the boys awaiting eagerly.

“He’s okay, just very tired and anxious, here’s some medication for him, he needs to have it before bed, it should help with the nightmares” Andy says as he hands over the pills to the boys.

“Thank you” Drew says.

“Now let’s chat more about this case, I think there is more to it and that Louis is actually seeing someone real, who looks like Stanley” Kimberly says.

Harry and Charlie end up discussing the whole case with everyone, it’s very strange and they need to figure out what’s going on for everyone’s sake, especially Louis. 

.....

.


	14. Chapter 14

The medication Andy gives Louis really helps and he doesn’t have a nightmare the whole week he’s at home. He feels amazing by the end of the week and the boys see a real change in Louis demeanour, which they are thankful for. That is until it’s time for Louis to leave the apartment. 

“I can’t do it” Louis says as he stands in front of the door.

Scott seems to think it’s a good idea to start slowly and he wants to take Louis to the grocery store.

“Yes you can I’m right here with you bud, I won’t let anything happen to you” Scott says as he pull Louis close.

“What if I see him again?” Louis asks.

“Then you make sure you tell me and I’ll kick his arse” Scott says smiling

Louis smiles back and sighs

“Okay, but You leave my side for even a second Scott and I’ll scream the place down and people really will think I’m crazy” Louis says cheekily

Scott laughs, he’s glad Louis is trying and even making light of the situation. The boys miss that. Louis is the one who always makes a situation better, he always sees the positives and light, he’s the light of the boys lives and they love him to death.

“I promise I won’t leave your side sweetheart” Scott says

Louis agrees and they get to headings to the store.

The shop goes smoothly and Louis and Scott actually have fun, Louis guilting Scott into buying chocolate for him, which the boys never usually let him have. 

When they get back to Scott’s rover and load everything into the boot Louis scans the car park but he doesn’t see anyone thank god. He gets in the passenger seat happily. As Scott is getting in though, he looks up and clear as day sees Stanley or someone who looks like him, he’s staring back at them and smirking at Scott. He then slinks away behind a row of cars.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asks.

“Nothing kiddo, let’s go, and make sure you don’t eat all that chocolate before we get home” Scott says trying to act like nothing is wrong. 

“I won’t, I’ll save it for weeks You’ll never let me get it again” Louis chuckles.

Scott smiles and tries to keep the mood up with Louis, inside he is freaking out and as soon as they get home and unload the groceries. He’s calling Harry and Charlie. 

“What do you mean you saw Stanley” Charlie asks.

Harry has put the phone on speaker as they sit in their office.

“I dead set saw him, Louis is not crazy he’s following him” Scott whisper yells

“Did Louis see him?” Harry asks.

“No, it took me nearly 45 minutes to actually talk him into leaving the house today. He did so well during the shopping trip and even in the car park, he was great. I saw Stanley as I was getting in the car, Louis was already in. I didn’t tell him, he would have freaked out” Scott says.

“Shit” Harry says 

“What do we do” Scott asks.

“There isn’t much we can do, Harry and I will dig as much as we can okay, don’t let Louis out if your sight” Charlie says

“He’s meant to go back to uni tomorrow” Scott says.

“Well, I’ll call Andy and ask him to write Louis another week off, we will tell Louis it’s doctors orders” Harry says.

“Okay” Scott sighs.

“Okay, we will be round after work. Call us if you need us” Charlie says

“I will” Scott says

“Scott?” Harry asks before he hangs up.

“Yeah?” Scott replies

“Are you sure it was him” Harry asks again

“I’m positive Harry, I swear” Scott says.

Harry sighs

“Okay” Harry says defeated

The boys hang up and Harry and Charlie stare at each other 

“It’s got to be a mistake” Charlie says.

“I don’t think it is, we are missing something” Harry says.

“Well one thing we do know is that Louis is being stalked” Charlie says

And it then hits Harry that his boy is in danger, that what happened a year ago is happening again and they are watching it unfold this time.

“Well this time at least we know so we can protect him” Harry says shakily.

“We will Haz, we will keep Louis safe, we will catch this fucker, at least we can be thankful no missing persons have come in and no bodies have shown up is time” Charlie says.

But of course it’s famous last words as by the end of the day two missing University boys are reported and one of them shows up dead on their football field 

When Harry and Charlie walk back into the penthouse after work they find the boys watching the news and Louis standing in the middle of the lounge room. He looks pale 

“He turned it on before we could stop him” Drew tells Harry and Charlie.

“He hasn’t moved for an hour” Edward says worriedly

Charlie moves towards Edward and hugs him close kissing him on the head.

Harry moves towards Louis and cuddles him from behind. 

“It’s him isn’t it” Louis asks.

“It can’t be Lou, he’s locked up, but it’s someone, someone who is trying to look like him” Harry says.

“He’s following me” Louis says

Harry sighs

“We know” Harry says sympathetically

Louis turns to Harry, tears in his eyes

“He’s coming back to finish what he started. He wants to kill me” Louis says 

That hits the boys hard, this must be so traumatic for Louis and they can say they will keep him safe as many times as they like but the fact is that Louis is in danger.

“We will never let that happen” Harry says determined.

“What am I supposed to do?” Lous asks upset

“You need trust us to handle this, you are not to worry, you leave that to us, understand” Harry says determined.

Louis sighs, how is he supposed to do that.

He then turns towards the TV and Stanley’s picture is flashed on the screen and it then hits Louis like a ton of bricks.

“Wait, I need to see that picture again” Louis says determined. 

The boys look at each other worriedly.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea kiddo” Drew tries.

“No Drew please I need to see it put it back” Louis nearly yells.

Drew looks to Scott and Harry for permission.

They both nod 

Drew rewinds the show and pauses right on Stanley’s picture. Louis breathing comes out heavily.

“That’s not Stanley” Louis says choked 

“What do you mean Lou?” Charlie asks confused.

“I mean that’s not him” Louis says 

“That’s Stanley’s mug shot darling, it was taken in jail, when he was arrested it’s him” Harry confirms 

“Stanley had a huge scar under his right eye it went from here to here” Louis says determined. 

The boys are now even more confused

“He had it in court remember but it’s not there” Louis says panic setting in

“Shit, he’s right” Harry says

“It’s not him” Louis says upset

“Calm down sweetheart there must be an explanation, there could be a reason why it’s not there, maybe it is and the picture is just bad quality or maybe they photoshopped it out” Edward tries, grasping at straws.

“He also didn’t have an earring, that guy does” Louis says pointing to the TV 

The boys stomachs sink, Louis is right.

“What the fuck is going on” Louis yells panicked 

“We will figure this out okay” Harry says

Harry then takes his phone out and starts making some calls 

Louis sits down and puts his head in his hands, he can’t take much more of this 

The boys try to comfort him as much as possible but they are worried, something is going on


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days are a blur, Louis doesn’t see Harry much at all, he’s working and so is Charlie. The boys don’t leave Louis at the apartment alone at all and Louis knows it’s because they think someone is after him. 

Harry and Charlie walk in the door that night with glum looks on their faces. They make their way to the lounge where the boys are all sitting. They take their coats off and Charlie makes his way to Edward and Harry to Louis.

Harry kisses Louis hello, he’s missed his boy, he pulls back and looks Louis in the eyes.

“I’m sorry” Harry says and Louis looks to Harry confused. The boys watch on with curiosity.

“What....why?” Louis asks, scared of the answer. 

“I’m sorry for ever doubting you, and I’m sorry for what I’m about to tell you” Harry says

“Are you breaking up with me?” Louis asks and tears threaten 

“No darling, never I didn’t mean to make you think that” Harry says

“Then what is it” Louis asks

“Come sit” Harry says as he leads Louis to the couch and sits him down, the boys sit up straight and Harry and Charlie stand up in front of them.

“What’s going on?” Edward asks.

“Louis was right, Stanley is not in jail” Charlie breaks the news.

The boys are all stunned, they don’t know how to react to this news. Louis stays quiet, trying to steady his breathing.

“It turns out, Stanley has a twin brother. Same DNA profile as the are identical and we arrested him that night. Stanley knew we were closing in on him and his brother took the heat. His scar was fake at the trial, we went to the jail today and confirmed it wasn’t him. No scar, an earring and no knee injury” Harry says.

“So... he’s still out there?” Louis asks.

“Yes, he’s the one who’s been killing again and...and” Harry starts

“The one who’s after you...again” Charlie finishes

“Shit” Drew says worriedly

“We will find him” Harry says

“We need to make sure Louis isn’t alone and is protected at all times” Charlie tells them.

“Why now? Why after a year?” Scott asks

Charlie and Harry look towards each other 

“What?” Scott asks

“He’s been following Louis for the past year” Harry says

Louis doesn’t know how to handle this right now, the memories are coming back, being locked up against that radiator for two months, the abuse, the pain, the feelings, it’s all too much.

“Oh god” Louis chokes as he comes undone 

“I’m going to vomit” Louis says as he rushes to the bathroom, he empties his stomach completely and Harry helps him through it.

“I’m going to die” Louis whispers when he’s finished and he looks to Harry terrified.

Harry sees the fear in Louis eyes, the paleness of his usually golden skin, the shaking of his body. He’s slowly becoming a shell again, what he was when he was first found and Harry can’t let Louis go there, can’t let him feel alone.

“Baby, listen to me. There is no way in hell I will let that man near you, no way in hell any of the boys will let a single thing happen to you. You are not alone in this. I love you, so much and I will do every single thing I possibly can to make sure you’re safe and that you feel safe” Harry says.

“He always gets what he wants” Louis says.

“He doesn’t get what’s mine....understand” Harry says fiercely.

Louis is so thankful for Harry

“I love you” Louis says.

“I love you, so much Louis” Harry says and they hug each other close Louis gripping Harry like a vice wanting his safety and comfort.

The boys have someone with Louis at the penthouse at all times and because they have the penthouse suit the boys have their own private elevator, which means they control who’s buzzed upstairs and no one can get inside unless they have a key card or they are buzzed up. This makes the boys feel a lot safer knowing no one can gain access unless they authorise it. 

Louis and Drew are home for the day together and even though the boys have taken a lot of security measures Louis still feels on edge. He’s lost a significant amount of weight again and the boys are trying not to let Louis spiral but it’s proving a little tough. Especially when Stanley is all over the news. 

Harry and Charlie haven’t released the information about Stanley still being free to the public, they can’t create chaos in the media and they also don’t want more attention on Louis as it could make him more of a target from other people, not just Stanley. They just hope they can catch him.

“Are you hungry Lou? I’m making some lunch” Drew says as Louis walks downstairs to find Drew in the kitchen

“ I’m fine, thanks” Louis says 

“Not even hungry for my famous cheese toastie” Drew smirks

Louis smiles.

When Louis was smaller and it was Drew’s turn to cook he always made cheese toasties and Louis loved them. 

“I’ll have a bite of yours” Louis says cheekily

Drew laughs 

Just then they both hear the elevator ding and Drew looks at the doors confused, not expecting the boys home yet.

It all happens in a blur Louis sees Stanley exit the elevator and point his gun towards Drew. Louis acts on instinct and moves in front of Drew knocking him out of the way. Louis is hit in the shoulder and Drew is pushed behind the bench.

“Louis” Drew screams 

Stanley fires another shot but Louis is in blinding white hot pain and all he feels is someone grab him and pull him up by the shoulder and drag him towards the lift. 

Drew is on the ground having been shot at, thankfully the second bullet only grazed his side and he manages to get up quickly to try to help Louis. 

Drew acts quickly and as the lift doors shut he heads to their security controls, he has access to the controls on the elevator and flicks the switch which stops the elevator instantly. The fire brigade is notified instantly and they will need to come and reset it before it can move again. 

Drew then takes out his phone and phones Harry.

“Drew?” Harry asks as he answers, he senses something is wrong

“Haz, Louis needs help. He was shot, I was shot, he saved me. Stanley was here” Drew panics.

Harry’s emotions are overwhelming and he fights his urge to panic. He needs to keep a level and calm head right now.

“Okay, It’s okay we are on our way, I’ve got three teams heading over, tell me what happened” Harry says as he and Charlie raise the alarm and head to Harry’s rover.

“Stanley, he came in through the lift, I don’t know how. He went to shoot me but Louis pushed me out of the way, he got shot. I think it was only his shoulder but there’s blood everywhere” Drew says panicked

“We have ambulance on their way, is he breathing? Are you hurt?” Harry asks as Charlie drives through the London streets to the penthouse.

“He took Louis, I’m okay, just a graze on my ribs but I’m okay. He took Louis into the lift but I stopped it. They are on level 12 but the lift is stuck they can’t go anywhere” Drew says

“Great job Drew, that was quick thinking, well done. We will be there soon and the fire brigade are on their way” Harry says.

“Okay, yeah, okay” Drew says trying to calm down.

“I need you to open the fire escape, we will come up that way and turn the camera on so you can see what’s going on in the lift” Harry says.

“Okay” Drew responds 

He feels like he’s in a daze but does as Harry tells him. He’s in shock and his adrenaline is all over the place.

Inside the lift Louis is jolted back to reality when the lift jolts and stops halfway down to the ground.

“Fuck” he hears Stanley growl angrily as he tries to press as many buttons as possible to get the lift going again.

“What did you fucking do” he then turns to Louis and yells

Louis is trying to keep himself awake, he is loosing quite a lot of blood from his shoulder and the pain is intense he can tell he’s going into shock.

“Answer me” Stanley yells and he pushes Louis against the lift wall, effectively smashing Louis head into the glass harshly, he slides down to the floor dazed.

“Oh I’m so sorry my love, I didn’t mean to hurt you” Stanley then says as he leans down to Louis on the floor and strokes his hair. 

Louis is used to this routine, he put up with it for weeks, Stanley’s bi polar personality.

Louis let’s out a whimper

“Shhh I’ll look after you now, now I have you back, I won’t let anyone take you again. You’re mine aren’t you my sweet” Stanley says.

Louis learnt enough form last time to just be quiet and not respond to Stanley when he tells Louis he loves him. It’s better for Louis safety to let him say what he wants.

Upstairs Harry and Charlie arrive at the penthouse ambulance and police in tow

“Are you okay?” Charlie and Harry ask as they rush over to Drew who’s leaning against the kitchen counter. He’s bleeding and has a deep wound but it’s not life threatening thankfully.

“I’m fine, Louis was actually shot, he just took him I couldn’t stop him, it happened so fast” Drew says tears in his eyes.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault. You did the right thing stopping the lift. Let’s stop your bleeding and focus on getting Louis out” Charlie says. 

The paramedics come in and attend to Drew, there is blood everywhere in the kitchen and they know it’s mostly Louis blood.

“Where’s the camera?” Harry asks Drew 

“On the end of the bench” Drew responds pointing to the iPad 

Harry grabs it and turns it on. He sees Louis and Stanley in the lift. Louis on the ground as Stanley strokes his hair. Harry’s blood boils at the sight.

“What’s our instructions Boss” Harry and Charlie are asked by their team. The fire brigade and their SWAT team are all gathered in the apartment 

“Alright, suspect is armed and has a hostage, they are trapped on floor 12 we need to make contact first before we go in. We don’t want him doing anything drastic” Harry says 

“How long will it take you to open the doors?” Charlie asks the head of the fire department, Luke

“I can have the doors open in 15 seconds” Luke says 

“Okay and if we went in from the top?” Harry asks

“20 tops” Luke says.

“We need SWAT to be on to it. Sniper at the ready” Harry says 

Everyone takes in what Harry says and a plan is quickly put in place. 

A direct line to the telephone in the lift is quickly established and Harry is eager to speak to Stanley and get Louis safely back in his arms. he’s about to establish contact when a worried looking Edward and Scott run into the apartment.

“What’s happened” Edward asks.

Charlie is quick to comfort him and explain the situation as Scott checks Drew over himself. 

Inside the lift Louis is growing weaker.

“Louis, I love you, you and I were meant to be together, we are the same” Stanley is saying to Louis.

“Please help me” Louis asks, he’s about to pass out from blood loss. 

“Help you? help you” Stanley asks getting angry.

“What do you think I’m doing” Stanley shouts and he kicks Louis hard in the ribs, Louis cries out in pain.

“I’m trying to help you, you belong with me and you’re so ungrateful Louis, you’ve always been ungrateful, haven’t you” Stanley shouts and kicks Louis again.

“Stanley” they both then hear over the telephone in the lift. 

Stanley panics and looks around trying to figure out where the voice is coming from. 

“This is detective Styles and detective Wolf you’re speaking with. We can see you and Louis and we want to help you get out of the lift safely” Harry says as he tries to remain calm and keep Stanley calm so he doesn’t hurt Louis again. 

“No you don’t, you don’t care about me, you’re not going to help me” Stanley yells as he starts getting even angrier. 

“Just calm down for us, we do want to help you, that’s our job. We have the fire brigade here and they are going to help us get you out” Charlie says.

You can’t take Louis from me, he needs to come with me” Stanley says.

Louis slightly sits up pain radiating through his entire body. 

Harry is trying to keep his cool hearing all this, he needs to play along, for Louis sake.

“No one is going to take Louis from you, you can leave with him as soon as the doors open” Harry says. 

Louis looks extremely frightened at Harry’s words, Stanley looks to Louis and kneels down to his level.

“Hear that Louis, we can be together, we can leave together, we can still be together” Stanley says smiling.

Louis shakes his head no, he’s so confused, if he was more with it he might realise Harry was just playing along but he’s out of it, in pain and keeps thinking about that radiator and being tied to it for weeks. 

“No? Yes Louis,you’re coming with me, you belong to me” Stanley yells as he slaps Louis across the face.

As he does his gun falls out of his jacket pocket. Louis and Stanley both see it and look to each other. Louis fathers all his strength and reached for it. Stanley reaches for it to and they struggle, he struggles with Louis and Louis fights as hard as he can. He remembers every single thing Stanley has ever done to him. And he finds the strength to fight. 

“Get in there now” Charlie and Harry yell at their team 

The firefighters begin to break the door open and SWAT hold their positions 

“Let it go you little shit” Stanley yells as he and Louis continue fighting.

A few gun shots go off in the roof of the elevator and finally Louis kicks out and kicks Stanley who falls to the other side of the elevator puffing.

Louis has the gun pointing at Stanley.

“Louis, my sweet, you don’t want to do that, I love you, I’ve always loved you, please honey no” Stanley pleads 

Louis breathing is heavy as he shakily holds the gun, Stanley starts approaching him and Louis gets scared. Stanley gets closer and he’s about to pull the trigger when the doors open and shots are fired. Stanley goes down on the floor and the lift is swarmed and he’s dragged away. Louis is breathing heavily and has the gun in his hand. His breathing is irregular as he scrambles to the corner of the lift, with the gun in hand.

“Lou darling” Harry says as he brings Louis back to reality, he sees Harry in front of him

“Hi baby, you’re okay sweetheart, let me have the gun darling” Louis didn’t even realise he was still holding it.

He lets Harry take it and Harry hands it to Charlie who bags it and hands it to the team. Louis sees the boys and so many police officers behind Harry.

“I....I didn’t shoot him did I” Louis asks his breathing heavy.

“No darling, you didn’t baby, just relax okay, we need to get you looked at by a doctor” Harry says.

There is literally blood everywhere and Harry is concerned.

Scott is cleared to head into Louis and kneels down beside him with his kit

“Hey there kiddo, just relax for me bud you’re okay. I’m here okay” Scott says.

“Scott” Louis says

“It’s okay, I promise. I just need to stop the bleeding in your arm okay” Scott says

It then all comes back to Louis 

“Drew!” Louis says

“He’s okay, you saved his life Lou, he’s fine” Harry reassures.

Louis relaxes a little and let’s Scott help him.

“He’s lost so much blood we need to get him to the hospital” Scott says worriedly

“Shit okay” Harry says 

Louis eyes begin to shut

“Sierra Oscar 424 I need ambulance now” Harry’s into his radio

“Received Agent Styles, heading up now” The response says.

The ambulance make it to the lift and Louis is strapped to the bed, he’s becoming limp and lifeless and Scott yells panicked as he escorts the ambulance to their truck telling them what to do.

Harry just watches on as Louis is escorted to the ambulance and on to the hospital. Harry has to meet them there along with the boys. He just prays Louis will make it. He can’t imagine losing Louis right now. He holds his emotions at bay until he’s in the waiting room with the other boys, before he’s losing it at the thought of losing Louis. The boys comfort him as best they can as they buckle down for another long night, hoping Scott brings good news when he finally stabilises Louis.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis wakes to immense pain and confusion, he’s woken up in recovery with lots of nurses around him. 

“Welcome back Louis, just relax, you’re going to be fine” one nurse tells him

“Dr Tomlinson removed the bullet from your shoulder, everything is fine just rest” Louis hears.

He’s so confused, bullet? Shoulder? Louis has no idea what’s happened or where he is. He doesn’t have the strength to ask he’s so weak. He just wants his mum right now.

He’s wheeled upstairs to another room and hooked up with oxygen and drips connected everywhere. He sees what looks like blood next to his saline drip and wonders why he’s getting blood. He tries to remember what happened but he can’t and he’s starting to freak out.

Before he can completely panic he sees his brothers, Harry and Charlie enter the room.

“Lou” Harry sighs relieved as he rushes over and kisses Louis head.

“Mmm” whispers confused. 

“I’m here darling” Harry tells him.

“How are you feeling” Edward asks gently

“Sore and tired” Louis responds

“That’s normal bud” Scott smiles as he checks Louis vitals

“What happened” Louis asks 

The boys look to each other

“You don’t remember what happened?” Drew asks 

Louis shakes his head.

“Where’s Mum and Dad? I want Mum” Louis says upset

The boys look at each other worriedly 

“Mum and Dad?” Edward asks confused 

“Lou, do you know who this is?” Scott asks curiously, referring to Harry.

Harry waits with baited breath, he doesn’t know what he will do if Louis doesn’t recognise him 

“Harry, my boyfriend” Louis says with a hint of sass

Harry smiles relived as do the boys.

“What’s going on? Can you get Mum please” Louis says 

Harry sits next to Louis and Louis relaxes on Harry, he’s exhausted

“What’s the last thing you remember kiddo?” Scott asks 

“Ummm I don’t know, Drew making a toastie” Louis replies 

Drew smiles

“Good boy” Drew says

“But you don’t remember what happened to you or why you’re here?” Scott asks

Louis sighs and the memories come back, he develops tears in his eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about it” he says quietly 

“Okay buddy, you don’t have to right now okay” Edward says.

“Can you just get mum Eddie, please” Louis asks getting upset.

“Why don’t you rest Lou and I’m sure Mum will be here when you wake up” Scott says.

Louis is already falling asleep on Harry and nods slightly 

“Good boy Lou, you’re okay” Harry says gently stroking his hair.

When Louis is off the boys look to Scott.

“It might just be confusion, blood loss, his trauma, he wants Mum and he’s just forgotten a few things. It could last a few days or he might remember when he wakes up again. We just have to let him remember” Scott tells the boys.

“So it’s not permanent?” Charlie asks.

“He remembers us, that Harry is his boyfriend, he remembers Drew and the toastie, what happened so he’s fine he’s just a little confused” Scott reassures 

The boys are relieved it’s not permanent but they really wish their parents were here, Louis misses them so much, they all do and at a time like this they could all use a good hug and to be told everything is going to be okay.

The next time Louis wakes up he’s a lot more with it. Harry is next to him holding his hand, the boys asleep behind Harry on recliners. They are all in pyjamas and Louis can tell it’s night time.

Louis looks towards Harry who’s smiling down at him lovingly, Harry’s big hands stroking Louis head and Louis feels safe.

“Hi” Louis whispers

“Hi baby” Harry says

“I want to go home” Louis says 

“I know darling, Scott will get you home as soon as he can” Harry says.

“Why do I need to stay?” Louis asks

“You were shot seeetheart, you’ve had surgery on your arm, you nearly died twice from blood loss, so you’re getting a few bags of blood. You have a few broken ribs and a slight concussion so it may be a few days, even a week before you’re allowed home darling” Harry says

Tears prick Louis eyes as he tries to hold them in

“I’m here baby, I won’t leave your side at all I promise you. You’re safe now” Harry says.

Louis sits up in bed slowly, he’s extremely sore but he needs to sit up

“Whoa, go slow baby, take it easy” Harry says. The boys then wake up to this commotion.

“Hey kiddo, what’s wrong it’s all okay” Scott says as the boys gather around the bed and sit next to Louis.

“I hate him” Louis says as the tears start

“We know, you’re so brave Lou, we’re so sorry you have to go through this again” Drew says lovingly

“He shot you” Louis says as the memories come back.

“He shot you, you stepped in front of me, you saved my life Louis” Drew says as he too tears up.

“I killed him” Louis says.

“No you didn’t Louis, you didn’t at all” the boys say, trying to reassure Louis.

“But I had the gun” Louis remembers 

“You did, you fought like hell baby but you didn’t shoot him, our team did. I promise it wasn’t you” Harry says

Louis is so relieved, as much as he hates Stanley he doesn’t want his blood on his hands.

Scott wipes Louis tears away gently

“Is he dead?” Louis asks quietly 

The boys look at one another before looking back towards Louis and nodding slowly.

“So....he can’t hurt anyone else again? He can’t come after me?” Louis asks, making sure

“He can’t and will never touch you ever again” Drew says. 

Louis nods and looks at the sheets as he cutely sniffs, it’s quiet for a few minutes

“I’m sorry I asked for Mum and Dad before, I just forgot that they.....that they weren’t here” Louis says 

“Don’t apologise for that Lou, we wish they were here for you too” Edward says.

“I saw them in the lift I was really out of it and I saw them, I must have thought they were here when I woke up” Louis says.

“They are always here Lou, we always knew they would protect you and bring you back to us, we knew they wouldn’t let you leave us” Scott says gently.

“I love you” Louis says

“We love you too, so much kiddo and we are here for you...always understand” Edward says.

“Yeah but now you have to look after me again” Louis says as he gets upset again.

“Lou, gosh, I hope you know we would do absolutely anything for you and the thought of something happening to you. When you were in that lift with Stanley God it was heartbreaking” Drew says.

“We are so thankful you’re here Lou, that you didn’t leave us” Edward says 

“We promise to protect you Louis, forever, you’re our little brother forever and no matter if you’re 18, 28 or 88 we will always protect you” Scott says.

“And now you have me too, I will always keep you safe darling, always.” Harry says.

“Harry is the most overprotective one of us” Edward chuckles. 

Louis smiles slightly and leans against Harry who kisses his head 

“Come on time to rest okay” Scott says

“But...”Louis tries.

“The more you rest the sooner you can come home” Harry says matter of fact my.

Louis sighs and let’s the boys tuck him into bed. He drifts off to sleep feeling safe and loved.

...

It’s a Friday afternoon when Louis is allowed home, two weeks after he was admitted. He’s slow going and sore and his arm is in a sling for another few weeks but Louis feels a lot better. 

The boys were concerned about bringing Louis back to the penthouse, where everything happened and they really didn’t want him to relive the trauma again. They contemplated taking him back to Harry’s but the boys didn’t want to be away from Louis, they don’t want him out of their sight if they are honest with themselves. 

So the only option was, to sell the penthouse and buy another one. They found the perfect place close to everyone’s work right in the centre of London. Charlie and Harry ended up selling their places and moving in as well. The place is huge and isn’t at all crowded even with them all living together. They love it and Edward and Charlie wanted to move in together anyway, their relationship is moving fast and the boys are so happy for them. 

Harry hopes Louis is okay with him living with them, Harry has a seperate room for now, until Louis is comfortable enough and they have moved their relationship to the next level. Harry doesn’t want to pressure Louis and wants Louis to make that decision for them. 

Louis is confused when they pull up to a different apartment block, he has been thinking about how going back home is going to be, he’s been worried about it and the boys could tell.

“Where are we?” Louis asks as Harry parks in the downstairs car park. 

“Our new place” Scott says from the back seat.

Louis looks confused and the boys lead him to the lift. It’s silent as they ride up and when the lift doors open to a beautiful huge apartment overlooking London, Louis stops in his tracks. It’s stunning.

“We didn’t want to put you through going home again, we think it’s time to make some new memories and try to put the last year behind us” Edward says 

“You moved places for me?” Louis asks gobsmacked.

“We would do anything for you” Drew says.

“Plus, Charlie has moved in with me, here...with me” Edward says shyly

The boys smile at him as Charlie kisses his head.

Louis looks to Harry as if expecting him to say something.

“I’ve moved in too, but I’m...we’re in different rooms, I didn’t want to pressure you. We can take this as slow as you like Lou” Harry says 

Louis smiles slightly.

“K, but I think you should probably move into my room, I kind of need help you know.. moving around and stuff, you could be useful” he says cheekily

The boys laugh and Harry pulls Louis in close kisses him on the head.

Harry is so happy, Louis means the world to him and he’s thankful Louis is even still open to being together.

Louis looks around at the boys, he’s so thankful to have them all in his life. That they didn’t give up on him, that they love him so much. He’s so thankful for Harry and Charlie. Louis sees how happy Charlie makes Edward and how happy Edward makes Charlie. 

And Harry, his Harry, Louis is so lucky to have him in his life and wouldn’t know what to do without him. He loves him to pieces and can’t wait to create new memories with Harry, together. 

THE END


End file.
